Naruto, el shinobi dorado
by Yuurushimi EX
Summary: Naruto se convertira en el shinobi mas fuerte de todos, pero tendra que recorrer un duro camino para lograrlo...pesimo summary espero les guste...CAPITULO 7 POR FIN LISTO.
1. Chapter 1

hola soy Dark kitzune y vengo para mostrarles mi primer fic espero les guste sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo

capitulo 1  
>batalla y destruccion bajo la luna roja<p>

Konohagakure no sato una de las aldeas mas poderosa de las 5 grandes naciones ninjas admiradas por unas y temidas por otras, hoy 10 de octubre la aldea de konoha se encontraba en el que posiblemente seria el mismo infierno,ya que esta se encontraba casi destruida , ardiendo en llamas,con cuerpos de personas por doquier,pero que podria causar que la aldea de kohona estuviera en ese estado de oscuridad?,que o quien podria haber causado tal destruccion?. La razon,el legendario rey de los bijuus,el demonio mas fuerte de todos el Kyūbi no kitsune, el causante de tal devastacion.

shinobis y kunoishis de la aldea peleaban contra el bijuu,arriesgando sus vidas para proteger su hogar,pero apesar de todo sus intentos el poderoso demonio seguia con lo suyo destruir konoha, parecia que todo estuviera perdido, pero aun no perdian las esperanzas ya que estaban seguros que el lider de su aldea lo salvaria del temible demonio, asi es tenian esperanzas de que su hokage los salvaria de la bestia, pero lo que no sabian era que el hokage estaba llevando acabo una batalla contra un ser desconocido,una batalla en la cual se decidiria el destino de konoha.

En un lugar mas apartado de donde se encontraba el poderoso bijuu , se llevaba acabo una batalla entre dos shinobis poderosos,uno era un pelirubio como el sol , de ojos tan azules como el cielo, de estatura de 1.85 que aparentaba tener mas de 20 años , Lleva un chaleco y pantalones como todo shinobi sin vestimenta "propia" con un chaleco verde oscuro con sitio para poner armas y unos pantalones azules oscuros,tenia puesto un chaleco blanco con llamas rojas en la parte inferior y en el centro de la espalda tenia plasmado la palabra " yondaime " , su nombre minato namikaze cuarto hokage de konoha o como se le conocia en todas las naciones " El Relámpago Amarillo de la Hoja ".

el otro era un desconocido totalmente ya que casi todo su cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una capa negra cubriendolo hasta los tobillos, haciendo visible solo sus brazos, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara que era igual al que usaban los anbu pero esta era totalmente negra ( que pensaban que era madara pues no ), una parte de la mascara estaba rota lugar en donde se encuentra el ojo izquierdo,dejando ver un ojo de un color morado oscuro tetrico, lo que mas llamaba la atencion era que su iris parecia una cruz.

el lugar en donde se encontraban estaba casi devastado habia muchos arboles destrozados por casi toda la zona, dando a entender que antes hay habia un bosque ,tambien se podia apreciar un lago pero este estaba casi sin agua producto de haberse utilizado para tecnicas de suiton, en si parecia un campo de guerra que el que lo viera no se lo pudiera creer que dos personas aigan causado tal cosa, ambos contrincantes se veian esperando a que uno hiciera su siguiente movimiento, el viento soplaba trayendo con sigo las cenizas y el olor a sangre.

al caer una hoja ambos oponentes se lanzaron uno , contra otro para empezar una pelea de taijutsu, ambos paraban los golpes y patadas de su adversario, contraatacando y defendiendo de diferentes maneras desmostrando la increible habilidad que tenia cada uno, hasta que el desconocido aprovecho un descuido que tuvo minato dandole un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandandolo varios metros atras acausa del fuerte golpe y levantando un poco de humo, cuando el humo se disipo se podiar ver a minato en el suelo para despues desaparecer en un " puff " demostrando que era un kage bushin, esto tomo por sorpresa al enmascarado que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo hasta que escucho un RASENGAN que minato le impacto de lleno en la espalda mandandolo a volar varios metros, minato cayo de rodillas agotado, ya llevaba mucho tiempo peleando contra ese sujeto y apesar de que lo alla atacado con todos sus jutsus el desconocido no parecia rendirse.

-" demonios estoy muy cansado y casi no me queda chakra" - penso minato agotado, miro de reojo por donde se encontra el bijuu aun destruyendo la aldea y puso una cara de disgusto -" como demonios paso esto, se supe que hoy seria un dia especial"- penso minato triste ya que hoy era el dia en que su esposa daria a luz a su querido hijo,todo estaba bien el dia comenzo perfecto, no hubo tanto papeleo incluso termino todo en una hora, habia disfrutado de un suculento plato de ramen hecho por su queridad esposa, su sensei habia venido de lejos para poder ver a su ahijado que puso muy feliz a minato-" y todo se fue al demonio en un solo momento"-penso frustrado, por lo menos estaba feliz de que su esposa estuviera sana y salva junto con su recien hijo,volvio a ver en donde se encontraba el bijuu destruyendo todo-"debo deterlo"-penso fugazmente empezando a levantarse para deterner al kyubi.

-ha donde vas minato-escucho una voz a su espalda-tu pelea conmigo aun no termina- dijo el enmascarado,que al parecer ya se habia recuperado pero no salio ileso ya que la parte derecha de su capa destruida -deja que el kyubi se siga divirtiendo-dijo con malicia en su voz.

minato intento calmarse era obvio que ese sujeto queria que se descontrolara y atacara ciegamente pero el no caeria en eso, sabia que debia terminar esto rapido para poder detener al bijuu, pero aun asi una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza que no pudo evitar decir.

-porque?- dijo en un susurro minato,pero que su oponente escucho.

-porque que?- dijo el sujeto con aires de sarcasmo.

-porque razon has invocado al kyubi?,porque atacar a la aldea?-dijo minato mirando al enmascarado con una mirada seria.

-todo es parte de mi plan-dijo este como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿tu plan? - dijo minato impresionado

-asi es mi plan, mi plan para devolverle la vida al Saikō no akuma ( demonio supremo )-dijo el con una voz seria.

minato escucho esto sorprendido y se preguntaba que tipo de demonio era ese? y como que devolverlo a la vida? definitivamente esto no pintaba nada bien.

-¿que clase de demonio es ese?- dejo minato impactado, conocia muchos demonios e historias de estos pero era primeras vez que escuchaba ese tipo de demonio.

-simplemente el demonio mas poderoso que este mundo jamas alla conocido-dijo el desconocido viendo como minato pone un gesto de duda-¿tienes dudas?-le volvio a decir el extraño sujeto.

-si,no se supone que el kyubi es el mas fuerte de todos los demonio?-dijo minato ya que lo que le han dicho segun el kyubi es el demonio mas fuerte de todos.

-si,si lo es- dijo este asi de facil desconsertando a minato, entonces porque le dijo que ese tal demonio supremo es el mas fuerte de todos? se preguntaba minato-el kyubi en si es el mas fuerte,pero este no lo sabe-dijo el sujeto.

ahora si que estaba confundido, el kyubi era el mas fuerte pero el no lo sabia? como era eso posible.

-no entiendo?-el podria ser un genio pero en este momento no entendia nada de lo que ese sujeto le estaba deciendo.

-veras, el kyubi una vez se enfrento a este demonio derrotandolo con su poder, un poder digno de un dios-empezo a decir este-al derrotarlo lo sello en un lugar en donde un ser humano no podria ni ver ni acercarse, un lugar conocido como el abismo del infierno-termino de decir este.

-¿el abismo del infierno?-dijo minato mas confundido- ¿pero como es eso que el kyubi es el mas fuerte y no lo sabe?-pregunto minato.

-cuando el kyubi lo sello, este decio quedarse en el mundo en vez de ir al lugar en donde habitan los kamis, un lugar en donde los mas puros de corazon y con un poder increible van-dijo este- el kyubi queria que el humano pudiera defenderce solo y proteger a sus seres queridos por eso empezo a enseñar tecnicas para que los humano las manejaran y controlaran-minato escuchaba atentamente, eso queria decir que el kyubi no era un ser maligno? pero como llego a convertirse en lo que es ahora-el kyubi al terminar su labor se fue a descansar en una cueva-continuo este-ya que estaba aun cansado de la batalla que tuvo con el demonio,feliz de haber traido una epoca de paz-tomo un respiro y continuo-paso un tiempo y el kyubi volvio a tener sus fuerzas al 100%,pero al salir de su cueva se encontro con algo terrorifico,las aldea,las persona, todas peleando por una cosa...poder, el kyub al ver esto se impresiono,donde estaba la paz,donde estaba el honor,todo eso se habia perdido por la avaricia, la traicion, las ganas de tener mas y mas poder, el kyubi intento detener todos eso pero las personas al intentar controlarlo causaro que un odio,ira y desprecion creciera dentro del el y asi nacio el kyubi no kitzune, un ser con un profundo odio hacia los humanos-finalizo en desconocido con una voz mas tetrica y mirando a minato fijamente.

mientras en donde se encuentra el kyubi, sentenares de ninjas siguen peleando para intentar deterner al demonio pero todo era inutil las armas y los jutsus no parecian ni hacerle cosquillas.

-sigan pelendo el yondaime no tardara en llegar-dijo un shinobi que a duras penas pudo esquivar un zarpaso de la bestia.

-"minato donde demonios estas"-penso un señor de edad avanzada,llevaba puesto un traje negro de batalla y un gran baston en su mano de colos negro con las puntas doradas.

el viejo estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando una garra del kyubi lo ataco y le ubiera dado si no fuera por que una rana naranja con lineas azules que portaba una armadura lo salvo deteniendo el ataque.

-!sarutobi concentrate!-grito un sujeto de pelo blanco alborotado detras de sarutobi ( lleva la misma ropa de siempre ).

-lo siento jiraiya, baje la guardia un momento-dijo sarutobi al sannin.

-debes tener mas cuiadado no estare siempre para protegerte viejo-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa-¿donde esta minato?-pregunto serio por su alumno.

-no lo se, desde que el kyubi empezo a atacar a la aldea no lo he visto-dijo sarutobi con voz seria.

el ermitaño voltio a ver donde se encontraba el kyubi y ver como destruia todo, no podia dejar que ese demonio destruyera el hogar donde vivian su seres mas queridos, asi que haria tiempo hasta que minato apareciera, pero sabia que no podia durar mucho contra el kyubi el era un sannin, pero aun asi sabia que con todo su poder no podria vencer al demonio.

-si salgo vivo de esto, me tendras que acompañar a buscar informacion minato jejeje-dijo con una sonrisa para despues morderse el dedo y empezar a ser sellos que al terminarlos puso su mano en el suelo y decir-Kuchiyose no Jutsu-una gran cortina de humo se formo para que despues apareciera un sopa de color verde con dos katanas cruzadas en forma de x en su espalda y uno de color rojo con dos protuberancias en la cabeza en forma de cuerno,tenia una marca en forma de U en su cara, lleva puesto un kimono oscuro y tambien posee un especie de arma un poco desgastada en forma de Y y lo que se asemeja a un escudo.

-Gamahiro, Gamaken nesecito su ayuda-dijo el sannin arriba del sapo rojo.

-cuenta conmigo jiraiya, aunque sera dificil enfrentarse al kyubi-dijo el sapo verde de nombre Gamahiro.

-tambien te ayudare, apesar de que sea un sapo torpe y no sea bueno peleando-dijo el de rojo de nombre Gamaken con una voz un poco negativa.

-Gamaken puedes dejar tu negatismo de lado por una vez-dijo gamahiro con una voz de enojo.

-pero es que soy un sapo torpe y temo que por mi culpa perdamos-dijo mas negativo gameken.

-baka!-le grito gamahiro.

jiraiya veia esto con una gota en su cabeza pero decidio que ya era hora de actuar.

-basta, terminen de una vez es ya perdimos mucho tiempo asi que vamos-dijo jiraiya con voz de mando, los dos sapos asintieron y se lanzaron contra el kyubi comenznado una nueva batalla.

mientras de nuevo con minato y el desconocido,minato no salia de su asombro al saber como fue que nacio el kyubi todo por culpa de ellos, por la avaricia y las ganas de poder, llevaron a que un dios se convirtiera en un demonio, si que estaba sorprendido.

-los humanos son los culpables de que se convirtiera en un demonio-dijo minato desconsertado.

-asi es-volvio a decir el desconocido- el empezo a destruir todo lo que se pusiera al frente casas,campos,aldeas culaquier cosa nada escapaba de su ira, los kamis al ver esto decidieron detenerlo y se enfentaron a el, fue la batalla mas increible y terrorifica que el mundo jamas alla conocido, a esa batalla la nombraron "la gran batalla de los dioses"-dijo-la batalla duro un año pero al final los dioses lograron vencer al kyubi quitandole su poder divino y dejandole solo la esencia demoniaca en su interior,el kyubi fue sellado en una cueva donde solo reina la oscuridad quedando encerrado hay para siempre, antes de sellarlo los dioses quitaro gran parte de su momeria al kyubi, el solo recuerda que es un demonio que causa caos y destruccion,por lo tanto no sabe que fue un dios-termino decir este.

minato no salia de su asombro era mucha infomacion de un solo golpe enverdad penso conocer la historia del kyubi pero se dio cuenta que todas las historias sobre el eran falsas.

-pero como fue que escapo quien lo libero?-pregunto minato ya que si los dioses lo sellaron como fue que escapo.

-eso se debe gracias a cierto uchiha-dijo el desconocido.

-un uchiha? pero como es eso posible-dijo minato.

-los uchihas queria el poder del kyubi, para conseguir que su sharigan evolucionara mas rapido por eso atraves de un sello prohibido libraron al kyubi, el uchiha que lo hizo penso que el kyubi lo recompensaria con un increible poder por haberlo liberado, pero lo que consigui fue su muerte-termino de decir.

-"los uchihas son los culpables de que este libre? por que el nunca me lo dijo"-penso minato.

-bueno basta de hablar es tiempo de terminar con esto-dijo empezando a hacer sellos- fue un placer haber luchado contigo minato-terminado los sellos-pero tengo una agenda muy apretada asi que acabare contigo de una vez-dijo para despues pronunciar-Hyouton: Hyouryudan no Jutsu ( elemento hielo: dragon de hielo ).

cuando termino de decir el jutsu del agua que quedaba en el lago se empezo a formar un inmenso dragon de hielo que al terminar de formarce fue directo hacia minato a una velocidad increible.

-"kuso,no tengo mucho chakra para realizar el Hiraishin no jutsu y no me dara tiempo de esquivarlo"-penso minato mientras veia como el poderoso dragon de hielo se acercaba, cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar minato se cubrio con sus brazos para resivir el impacto pero antes de que llegara escucho una vos conocida que decia.

-Katon: Ryu Kabe no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Muro del Dragón)-un enorme dragon se interpuso entre minato y el dragon de hielo creando un muro de fuego que protegio a minato y destruyo la tecnica de hielo creando un poco de vapor,minato estaba sorprendido conocia solo a una persona que podia utilizar ese jutsu, cuando el vapor se disipo delante de minato estaba un sujeto cruzado de brazos, llevaba puesta una gabardina de color negra y tenia puesta una mascara de color naranja, con lineas rojas del lado izquierdo que terminaban casi del lado derecho y dicha mascara solo poseia un agujero en donde se encontraba el ojo derecho.

-parece que nesecitas ayuda...minato-dijo el nuevo sujeto que lo volteo a mirar y que atraves del agujero se podia apreciar el sharingan.

minato lo miro sabia quien era el lo conocia ya desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba feliz de que aiga aparecido en el momento justo.

-gracias..-dijo minato.

-no hay de que-respodio el de la mascara de un ojo mientra miraba al de la mascara negra.

el de la mascara negra lo miro no sabia quien era ese sujeto que acaba de aparecer aunque le parecio muy familiar, pero lo que no habia duda es que era un uchiha por el sharingan.

-quien eres?- pregunto el de mascara negra.

se escucho una leve risa por parte del mascara naranja que tenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-me impresiona que no me conoscas-dijo este con sarcasmo-pues te lo dire, yo soy el que junto al shondaime hokage creo konoha, yo participe en la gran primera guerra ninja, yo soy el fundador del clan uchiha-dijo aun con la cabeza agachada- yo soy el uchiha mas poderoso por poseer el Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan ( Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno), mi nombre es...-empezando a leventar la cabeza-Uchiha...Madara.

fin del capitulo 1

espero les alla gustado aqui dejo unas preguntas

¿les gusto?  
>¿lo continuo?<br>¿se espraban lo de madara?

es todo por ahora se despide Rioga sayoooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que mas Dark kitzune ha vuelto se que en el capi anterior no les di detalles del fic asi que se los dire ahora.

Resume:Naruto tendra una vida diferente, nuevos amigos, nuevos sensei y por supuesto nuevos amores e ira aprendiendo nuevas y poderosas tecnica para cumplir su sueño…no de ser hokage si no de ser…el sannin mas poderosos pero para eso tendra que convatir con enemigos muy fuerte mientras intenta cumplir su meta.

Eso es todo si quieren saber mas tendran que leer en fic.

¿?:oye y no me presentas?

Dark:a claro el es mi inner su nombre kitsu.

Kitsu:hola :).

Bien ahora sin mas que decir e aquí la conti.

PD:Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi kishimoto.

capitulo 2  
>!choque de poderes!(part 1)<br>sapo vs zorro

En el capitulo anterior.

-quien eres?-pregunto el de mascara negra al recien llegado.

-soy el fundador del clan uchicha, el mas poderoso de todos los uchiha por ser el unico en poseer el Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan ( Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno), mi nombre es...Uchiha..Madara.

Ahora.

Mientras el enmascarado se sorprendia por terner al legendario uchiha madara en frente suyo, en donde se encotraba el kyubi, gamahiro y gamaken hacian todo lo posible por enfrentar al kyubi, por suerte lograron alejarlo de la aldea gracias a una tecnica de gamahiro, ahora se encontraban peleando en una zona boscosa o era ya que por el tamaño de los sapos y el zorro mas las tecnicas que estos utilizaban ya solo quedaba un paramo casi desertico producto de la dura batalla que se estaba llevando.

ambos sapos utilizaban tecnicas de agua contra el zorro y este las contrarestaba con una de fuego, haciendo que se causara un poco de vapor.

gamaken lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia el kyubi el cual esquivo saltando hacia arriba donde lo esperaba gamahiro para cortarlo con sus katanas, pero cuando lo iba a hacer el zorro desapracion en una llamarada de fuego para despues aparecer detras de un sorprendido gamahiro que no se esperaba eso, el kyubi lanzo una potente llamarada de fuego que se dirigia rapidamente hacia gamahiro pero antes de que llegara gamaken se puso en frente de gamahiro deteniendo la poderosa llamarada con su escudo.

-uff, eso estuvo cerca gracias gameken-dijo gamahiro agradeciendole de haberlo salvado.

-de nada, es bueno saber que sirvo para algon en vez de arruinar las cosas por ser un sapo torpe-dijo gamaken con su tono un poco negativo.

gamahiro lo miro con una gota en la cabeza, como es posible que sea tan negativo?.

-bueno eso no importa-se dijo asi mismo-cuanto tiempo crees que tarde jiraiya?-pregunto el sapo verde al rojo.

-no lo se, pero espero que se apresure en buscarlo a "el" con su ayuda tenemos mas posibilidades de detener al kyubi-dijo gamaken estabes con un tono de pereza.

-si yo tambien lo espero-dijo gamahiro viendo como el kyubi los volvia a atacar-"sera mejor que te apresures jiraiya"-penso gamahiro para volver a la pelea contra el kyubi junto a gamaken.

mientras de nuevo en donde se encontraba minato, el recien llegado era nada mas y nada menos que el fundandor del clan uchiha, el que se creia murio junto con el shondaime hokage en el valle de fin, el era uchiha madara.

el desconocido no se esparaba eso, tener al uchiha mas poderoso en frente suyo, eso no era para nada bueno, y menos si lo tenia como enemigo.

-uchicha madara?-dijo el de mascara negra-"Tsk, no me esperaba esto puede que perjudique mis planes, demonios me estoy quendando si chakra, si me enfrento a el seguro morire pero debo ganar tiempo para que Aka oni(demonio rojo) y Buruhevun(demonio azul) terminen la mision"-penso frustrado el desconocido.

mietras que madara ayudaba a minato que cayo de rodillas cansado por el gasto de chakra, ya de pie minato vio a madara.

-parece que ese sujeto te a causo muchos problemas minato-dijo madara con voz seria.

-si, es muy fuerte apesar de que lo ataque con todos mis jutsus lo unico que he conseguido es dañarle la capa y la mascara-dijo minato con voz cansada.

madara vio a donde se encontraba el desconocido y dijo- no creo por lo que veo tan poco se la has dejado facil, su chakra ya se esta agotando no le queda mucho-dijo madara-puede que no lo allas herido, pero has hecho que gaste su chakra eso es hacer algo-termino de decir madara.

-si eso creo-dijo minato con una pequeña sonrisa.

el silencio reino un momento madara veia fijamete al desconocido igualmente minato hasta que madara dijo.

-donde esta kushina?-pregunto madara.

-esta en la cabaña junto con mi hijo,no te preocupes antes de partir deje un sello en el que nadie podra entrar en un radio de 1 kilometro-dijo minato mirando aun al desconocido.

-asi que ya nacio eh? y como se llama?-volvio a preguntar madara.

-naruto...uzumaki namikaze naruto-dijo minato con orgullo.

-asi que le pusiste el nombre del protaginista del libro jejeje le queda bien-dijo madara para despues durar unos segundos en silencion hasta que-minato ve a donde kushina y tu hijo-dijo madara derepente.

minato lo volteo a mirar sorprendido, es cierto que a querido ir y ver como estan su esposa e hijo pero estaba un poco dudoso de dejarlo con ese extraño sujeto, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpudido por madara.

-tu esposa e hijo te necesitan debes estar con ellos, yo me quedare aqui y me hare cargo de ese sujeto-dijo madara viendo a minato quien aun estaba dudoso de ir o no-acaso no confias en mi minato?-pregunto madara viendo a minato a los ojos.

minato lo miro para despues poner una pequeñas sonrisa y decir-eso es lo ultimo que haria  
>-dijo minato para despues empezar a irse no sin antes decir-te lo encargo y gracias-termino de decir para empezar a irse pero escucho antes como madara decia.<p>

-saludame a kushina de mi parte-dijo madara para escuchar un "hai" por parte de minato y  
>este empezar a irse.<p>

-"naruto,kushina voy en camino"-penso minato aumentando la velocidad para perderse en lo que quedaba del bosque

-"no puedo dejar que se vaya"-penso el desconocido que iba a ir por minato pero madara se le interpuso y le dijo.

-tendras que matarme primero antes de ir por minato-dijo madara con una voz muy seria y fria.

-"kuso, no hay opcion tendre que pelear contra el"-penso el desconocido para despues decir-pues si ese es tu deseo lo cumplire-termino de decir con una voz tetrica.

-antes de empezar quisiera saber el nombre de mi oponente-dijo madara que lo miraba fijamente.

-jejejeje...dime...Yami(oscuridad)-termino de decir viendo fijamente a madara por su unico ojo visible, ambos oponetes preparandose para empezar un nueva batalla.

mientras en donde se encontraban los dos sapos y el kyubi; gamahiro y gamaken estaba demasiados cansados por la pelea que tenian contra el kyubi y el uso demasiado de chakra,  
>gamaken estaba sosteniendose de su basto mientras que gamahiro de sus katanas ambos exahusto.<p>

-!demonios por que tarda tanto jiraiya!-grito gamahiro molesto porque el pervertido no alla llegado aun.

-no creo que podamos resistir mucho mas, despues de todo resulte ser un torpe sapo que no sirve para nada-dijo gamaken con su usual tono negativo(y este es emo o que ¬¬?).

-"gamaken tiene razon no aguantaremos mucho, incluso con un simple ataque podria vencernos, sera mejor que te apresures jiraiya no quiero morir tan joven"-penso gamahiro.

ambos sapos tuvieron que reaccionar y esquivar una cola del kyubi que se dirigio a ellos, a una velocidad impresionante gamahiro fue hasta donde el kyubi dandole una fuerte patada que lo mando lejos hacia atras donde estaba gamaken para darle otra patada al kyubi que lo mando estaba vez para arriba, donde ambos sapos aparecieron delante de el y decir juntos.

-Teppoudama-al terminar de decir esto unas potentes bolas de agua que salieron de la boca de gamaken y gamahiro fueron directamente contra el kyubi que le dieron de lleno para despues caer al piso de manera muy brusca.

ambos sapos cayeron al suelo cansados, ya que esa tecnica requeria de una cantida grande de chakra cosa que ellos casi no tenian, ambos sapos vieron como el kyubi se levantaba despues del choque y tenia una cara para nada amigable.

-"ya se cabreo"-penso gamahiro viendo la mirada del kyubi, una mirada de odio.

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron como el kyubi ponia sus nueve colas cerca de su boca y pequeñas particulas de chakra aparecian a su alrededor para despues ir uniendose y formar una gran bola morada.

-"QUE DEMONIOS"-penso gamahiro al ver como la bola morada terminaba de formarse-"esto se esta poniendo feo"-volvio a pensar el sapo verde.

-oye, gamahiro que clase de tecnica es esa?-pregunto gamaken con el tono de pereza.

-no tengo ni la mas minima idea-dijo gamahiro, sincero ya que no sabia que tipo de tecnica era esa.

gamaken y gamahiro veian impresionados no sabian que era lo que el kyubi estaba haciendo y porque formo esa increible cantida de chakra (NT:gamihiro y gamaken solo conocen la historia del kyubi y no sus tecnicas por lo tanto no conocen esa tecnica del kyubi) pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la gran bola morada se hizo mas pequeñas y el kyubi se la trago, de pronto salia humo de su boca, que para cuando la abrio un poderoso rayo salio disparado hacias unos sorprendidos gamaken y gamahiro, el rayo iba destruyendo todo a su paso, los dos sapos sabian que si esa cosa les daba moririan de manera inmediata, gamaken para intentar protegerse a el y gamahiro coloco su escudo para que resiviera el ataque, pero el sabia que no lo resistiria para el moustroso ataque estaba a unos metros de distancia a lo lejo se pudo escuchar una voz que decia.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu:Sanju Rashomon(tecnica de Invocación: Triple Rashomon)-de pronto tres enormes puertas diferentes con cara de demonio cada una emergiero del suelo para detener el ataque del kyubi, pero al hacer contacto con la primera puerta esta se destruyo haciendo que el ataque siguiera su camino, pero al llegar a la segunda el ataque no podia romperla aunque se veia que no hiba a durar mucho ya que esta se estaba desquebrajando.

ambos sapos aprovecharon para salir de la trayectoria del ataque, cuando lo hicieron la puerta se destruyo junto con la otra que no pudo con el poderoso ataque, este siguio de largo hasta una montaña creando una devastadora explocion creando una gran cortina de polvo,cuando se despejo un poco se podia ver que en donde estaba la montaña no quedaba nada, solo el polvo que se levanto por el impacto.

-llegamos justo a tiempo jiraiya-dijo un sujeto con la piel tolamente blana tenia ojos amarillos con la pupila de manera vertical que le daba un aspecto de serpiente ademas de que tenia una linea morada en cada ojo una en la parte izquierda del ojo derecho y otro en la parte derecha del ojo izqierdo que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la nariz, llavaba puesto lo que parece ser una camisa de un color blanco mas oscuro sin manga y abierto en los dos lados de la parte de abajo de la misma que estaba atado con un enorme lazo en la cintura de color morado, debajo llevaba una camisa negro de mangas larga y unos pantalones de color gris que estaba recojidos un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, el y jiraiya iban montados en una gran serpiente de color morado.

-si, un poco mas y el sabio sapo me echaria una bronca por dejar morir a dos de sus mejores guerreros-dijo jiraiya suspirando de alivio.

-hubiera sido divertido verlo-dijo el sujeto con un tono de sarcasmo.

-claro, para ti es divertido verme sufrir no es asi...orochimaru-dijo jiraiya revelando que el otro sujeto era el hebi sannin orochimaru(guuuao. nadie se lo esperaba? XD).

-es bueno que allas regresado jiraiya, y veo que pudiste encontrar a orochimaru, eso es bueno-dijo gamahiro que se habia acercado junto con gamaken en donde estaba el viejo pervertido y la serpiente-nosotros ya terminamos aqui debemos regresar para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas-dijo gamahiro con tono cansado.

-bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda gamahiro, gameken-dijo jiraiya a los dos sapos.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos..y trata de no morir-dijo gamahiro para despues desaparecer en un cortina de humo.

-me alegro que este sapo torpe te alla ayudado-dijo gamaken para desaparecer de igual forma.

-bueno estas listo orochimaru?-pregunto jiraiya al cara de serpiente.

-tu sabes mi respueta jiraiya-dijo este con una sonrisa.

-entonces..VAMOS!-grito jiraiya para lanzarse junto con orochimaru y la serpinte morada contra el kyubi.

mietras en donde esta madara la pelea entre el y el ahora llamado yami estaba a punto de comenzar.

-bien asi que me enfrentare al todopoderoso uchiha madara jejejeje sera emocionante ver tu poder-dijo yami-y ver si las historias de que eres como un dios son ciertas-termino de decir.

-uh, espero que no me aburras-dijo madara con un tono sarcastico.

-Tsk, no me subestimes-dijo yami lanzandose contra madara, pero antes de llegar y empezar la pelea escucho a madara decir.

-te mostrare, mi poder, el poder del...Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo madara para apreciarse su sharingan atraves del agujero pero este completamente diferente.

fin del capitulo 2.

espero les gustara me despido por ahora pero antes las preguntas XD

¿ les gusto?  
>¿quieren que aun lo continue?<br>¿se soprendieron en alguna parte del capi?  
>¿porque gamaken es tan negativo?<p>

como ultimo favor recomiendemen...si quieren claro XD SAYOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

HOLA HOLA les saluda Dark kitsune y he vuelto les traigo la conti no se si mi fic es malo ya que solo tengo dos comentario y me pone triste pero que mas da yo seguire con mi fic si importar lo que los demas piense…pero por favor comenten para saber si les gusta o no y me digan los errores o algo por el estilo…..estoy triste T_T.

Kitsu: ya amigo seguro algunos leeran tu fic y dira que es muy bueno.

Dark: encerio :)

Kitsu: no lo dudo tu fic es pesimo jajajajajajaja que malo soy XD.

Dark: TT-TT (en una esquina haciendo circulitos con un aura muy depresiba).

Kitsu: bueno les pondre la conti este sera un especial de dos capi espero lo disfruten….a otra cosa a las de Friction Awards les pido que si van a comentar poner un comentario que ayude y no una tonteria como la que pusieron se los agradeceria…bien es todo disfruten de los capi.

No se porque lo ago pero no hay de otra.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi kishimoto y no a mi si asi fuera haria que sasuke y sakura terminran juntos en un estanque de tiburones y pirañas

capitulo 3  
>¡choque de poderes!(part 2)<br>Madara vs Yami.

En donde se encuentra jiraiya y orochimaru la cosa iban de mal en peor ya que pelear contra el bijuu mas poderoso de todos no era juego de niños, ambos sannin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que la bestia se quedara en donde estaban y no volviera a la aldea manda ya habia desaparecido acausa de un potente ataque del kyubi dejando solos a los dos sannin contra el demonio.

-mierda apesar de que lo atacamos con todo no le hacemos nada-dijo jiraiya enfadado y cansado de usar tanto chakra y pelear contra el kyubi.

-si-dijo orochimaru serio pero igual de cansado-crees que minato tarde mucho?-pregunto el cara de serpiente al pervertido.

-ojala que no, no se si podamos aguantar mas-dijo jiraiya-¡CUIDADO!-grito el ermitaño viendo como el kyubi les tiraba una bola de fuego que esquivaron por los pelos.

-"maldicion minato donde estas es que acaso no sabes que te necesitamos"-penso jiraiya.

mientras en algun lugar del bosque lejos de donde se encontraba el seguia saltando de rama en rama para llegar a donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo.

-"ya falta poco para que llegue"-penso mientras saltaba para despues dar una mirada hacia atras-"espero que madara este bien"-para despues observar como un rayo salia hacia arriba en una parte alejada de la aldea-"el kyubi sigue destruyendo todo tengo que detenerlo... pero primero son kushina y mi hijo"-vovio a pensar para aumentar mas la velocidad y llegar en donde se encontran sus seres mas preciados.

En otro lugar en donde se encotraban Madara y Yami estos ya habian empezado su pelea de taijutsu tirandose golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra ambos demostrando que estaba a un nivel mas alto de un ninja o incluso un hokage nolmar.

madara le lanzo un golpe a yami que este esquivo facilemente para despues este lanzarle una patada a madara que la esquivo saltando hacia atras, donde a una velocidad increible aparecio yami detras de el haciendo sellos para despues pronunciar.

-Suiton: Haikoudan no Jutsu(Elemento agua: Proyectil del cañon de agua)-dijo para despues escupir un proyectil de agua que iba hacia madara el proyectil le dio lleno haciendo que madara cayera al suelo de manera brusca y levantara un poco de polvo para despues verce a un madara en el suelo muy herido e inconsiente.

-jajajajaja es ese todo el poder del gran uchiha madara jajajajaja-dijo yami riendose como loco pero sus risas serason cuando escucho decir detras de el.

-Katon Karyuudan (Soplido del Dragón Llameante)-dijo madara que estaba atras de yami con la mascara un poco arriba mostrando su boca para despues lanzar una llamarada en linea recta que iba hacia un sorprendido yami destruyendo todo a su paso.

antes de que la llamarada llegara yami hizo unos sellos y despues pronuncion.

-Suiton: Suijinheki(Elemento agua: Muro de agua) una gran muro de agua se hizo de la nada detiendo el ataque de fuego creando un poco de vapor.

antes de que el muro de agua se quitara yami voltio a ver en donde supuestamente se encontraba el cuerpo inconsiente de madara llevandose una sorpresa al ver que ahora estaba un pedazo de madera roto.

-"no debi subestimarlo"-penso frustrado yami-"demonios ya no me queda casi chakra sabia que enfrentarme al yondaime seria deficil pero no me esperaba que apareciera el uchiha mas fuerte de todos"-volvio a pensar yami mas frustrado aun pero no pensaba morir, y menos por culpa de ese uchiha no claro que no le demostraria que el es fuerte, le demodtraria a su "lider" que el es muy fuerte y no le fallaria-"no pensaba utilizar esta tecnica pero ya no me queda mas alternativa"-volvio a pensar.

-que pasa, acaso ya te rendiste?-dijo madara ya con la mascara tapandole la boca con un tono sarcastico-bah pense que me darias mas pelea-volvio a decir madara.

-jejejeje...lamentaras haber peleado contra mi-dijo para luego quitarse la capa y mostrar que llevaba puesto una camisa color negro con toques rojos sin manga, unos pantalones tambien negro con unas marcas roja en formas de espiral, el pantalon estaba atado a su cintura con una cinta roja y tambienllevaba puesto unas botas del mismo color de la camisa.

-parece que te gusta mucho el rojo y negro jejeje-dijo madara con una leve risa.

-jejeje veamos si te ries despues de quete de tu merecido-dijo yami para despues quitarse la mascara revelando su cara de un color blanco en la cual se podia apreciar varias marcas de color morado que empezaban de la parte de atras de la cara hasta sus cachetes, tambien mostrando una cicatris en su ojo derecho el cual tenia la misma forma del iris del ojo izquierdo.

-bien si nos vamos a poner ligeros-dijo madara para despues tambien quitarse la capa y mostra que llevaba puesto una camisa de color negro manga larga, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas sandalias de igual color (lo unico diferente que tiene es sus mascara que es de color naranja).

-je parece que a ti tambien te gusta el negro-dijo yami-antes de volver a nuestra batalla dime porque peleas por konoha?-pregunto yami un poco interesado de saber porque ayudaba a la aldea.

Madara duro un momento callado para despues empezar a reirse levemente desconsertando un poco a yami.

-¿y quien te dijo que yo estoy peleando por konoha?-dijo madara terminando de reirse.

Esto sorprendio a yami y se preguntaba entonces porque estaba peleando contra el.

-veras yo no peleo por la aldea, peleo por las personas que viven en ella o mejor dijo por las tres personas que en ella viven-termino de decir madara viendo a un sorprendido yami.

-¿por las tres persona que en ella viven?-dijo yami muy confundido-¿aque te refieres, quienes son esas personas?-pregunto yami.

-uno es el rubio que intentaste matar cosa que nunca te perdonare, dos por la esposa de ese rubio que su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ultima del clan uzumaki o hasta ahora ultima y tres por su recien hijo y descensinte del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-dijo madara-es por ellos que estoy peleando, por que tengan un hogar lleno de eso no dejare que destruyas el lugar en donde viven sus amigos y sus seres queridos-finalizo madara con una voz seria y muy fria.

-tsk pense que eras una persona a la que no le interesaban ese tipo de sentimientos, pero me equivoque-dijo yami para de nuevo lanzarse contra madara y reanudar su batalla.

De nuevo en donde estaba jiraiya y orochimaru el hebi sannin estaba lanzadoles todo tipo de jutsus al kyubi pero este se cubria, los esquivaba o simplemente los resivia pero no le hacian daño alguno.

-¿ya vas a terminar jiraiya?-pregunto orochimaru al pervertido que se encontra en posicion de loto pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion es que tenia dos pequeños sapos que traian puestos unas capas y parecian de edad avanzada por tener algunas arrugas, los tenia sobres sus hombros uno en cada uno.

-ya casi-dijo jiraiya.

-bueno seras mejor que te apures-dijo orochimaru mientras hacias sellos y decia-Kaze no Nagasu(flujo de viento)-cuando termino de decir eso orochimaru concentro una gran cantida de chakra a su alrededor para despues formar una columna de viento que se dirijio en forma de agujas directamente contra el viento iba a una gran velocidad y al hacer contacto con el demonio este empezo a retroseder producto de la tecnica el kyubi iba a salir disparado hacia atras pero introducio sus colas en la tierra como un soporte.

Orochimaru estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la tecnica pero no duraria mucho.

-mierda-dijo al hebi al ver al kyubi disipar la tecnica y lanzarse a por el hebi sannin  
>lanzandole un zarpaso con sus penso que seria su fin pero antes de que la garra le diera escucho decir.<p>

-¡SHOU OODOMA RASENGAN!-de pronto jiraiya le dio de lleno al kyubi con una gran esfera de color azul que giraba de manera muy kyubi salio volando hasta una montañas que en cuanto choco con ella esta se destruyo y enterro al kyubi en sus llego a donde estaba orochimaru este lo vio y dijo.

-uff, por poco-dijo orochimaru suspirando de alivio-te tardaste mucho jiraiya-dijo el cara de serpiente.

-pero valio la pena-dijo jiraiya su cuerpo habia cambiando tenia mas aspecto de sapo, su cara tenia algunos granos pero un poco mas en su nariz, sus ojos tenian un cuadro rojo con una raya que comenzaba desde la parte de abajo de sus ojos hasta el final del menton  
>otra cosa que habia cambiado eran las iris de los ojos que ahora los tenia mas largos y de manera horizontal.<p>

-veo que conseguiste entrar en modo sannin-dijo orochimaru al ver el cambio de jiraiya  
>-aunque tardaste mucho en hacerlo-volvio a decir el hebi sannin.<p>

-es que nos tardo reuinir la energia natural-dijo el sapo del lado derecho con voz ronca dando a entender que era hombre era de un color verde oscuro, tenia el de su cabeza pelo en forma de copete, unas cejas que comenzaba desde atras de su cabeza y una chiva todo de color blanco producto de los años tenia puesta una capa de color gris.

-no nos hubieramos tardado tanto si tu te concentraras correctamente-dijo el sapo del lado izquierdo con un voz mas suave pero un poco ruda demostrando que era mujer, tenia una cosa morada sobre su cabeza que le daba aspecto como de cabello tenia los labios pintados de color morado, era del mismo color del sapo macho y tambien tenia una capa pero esta era de color negro.

-que dices yo no tengo la culpa-dijo el sapo macho enojado.

-claro tu no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo el sapo hembra con tono gracioso.

mientra los dos sapos peleaban orochimaru y jiraiya los veian con una gota en su cabeza al ver tan ridicula escena.

-bueno dejen de pelear ya tenemos que ponernos serio fukasaku-saman, shima-sama-dijo jiraiya para calmar a los dos sapos.

-pero si tu nunca has actuado serio en toda tu vida jiraiya-chan-dijo el sapo macho de nombre fukasaku.

-el tiene razon-dijo la hembra de nombre shima.

-no digan eso-dijo jiraiya con una gota mas grande.

-"¿y estos son los dos sapos mas fuertes de todos?"-penso orochimaru con una gota dudando si esos sapos serian de ayuda.

Pero tuvieron que dejar sus tonterias de lado cuando escucharon un rugido y vieron a el kyubi salir de los escombro con una cara muy, pero muy enfadada.

orochimaru estaba a punto de atacar pero escucho como jiraiya decia.

-descansa orchimaru yo peleare contra el, debes recuperar tus energias-dijo el ermitaño a orochimaru este solo asintio y se fue un poco mas alejado de la batalla a recuperar fuerzas.

-¿sabes que no tendremos oportunidad contra el kyubi verdad?-dijo fukasaku mintras miraba al enfadado bijuu.

-si lo se, pero si la cosa se pone peor de lo que ya esta entonces tendre que usar ese "jutsu"-dijo jiraiya de manera muy seria mientras tambien veia al kyubi.

-estas loco sabes lo que pasara si lo usas-dijo shima alterada.

-si no hay otra opcion tendre que hacerlo-dijo jiraiya para ver como de nueva cuenta el bijuu los atacaba-"porque aun no apareces minato, donde demonios te has metido"-penso el pervertido para de nuevo empezar una batalla contra el kyubi.

Mientras en donde se encuetra madara si antes el lugar en donde estan parecia una guerra ahora pareciera que por hay paso un apocalipsis pura destruccion era lo que se veia demostrando que la batalla era moustrosa.

Se podia ver a madara lanzando bolas de fuego mientra yami los esquivaba con mucha dificulta y atacaba a madara con bolas de agua que el esquivaba facilmente.

Yami se acerco rapidamente a madara para darle un golpe pero madara lo paro, yami con su otra mano le intento dar pero tuvo el mismo su pie derecho le tiro una patada, madara solto la mano derecha de yami para deterner el golpe que lo logro pero no vio que el pie izquierdo iba directo a su penso que ya lo tenia pero sorpresa y duda fue lo que obtuvo al ver como su patada traspazaba a madara sin herirlo se alejo unos metros y veia a madara muy impactado.

-"¿que demonios fue eso?"-penso yami al intentar saber como hizo para que su patada lo traspazaba.

-te sorprendiste no?-dijo madara con gracia al ver la cara sorprendida de yami-es una de las habilidades de mi Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan me permite poder traspazar cualquier cosa-termino de decir sorprendiendo a yami.

-"no hay duda de que es el mas fuerte de todos los uchiha"-penso yami muy cansado ya llevaban mucho rato peleando el estaba muy cansado, pero madara parecia que apenas hubiera comenzado-"solo me queda chakra para hacer un ultimo jutsu...y sera el definitivo"-volvio a pensar yami.

-que pasa ¿acaso ya no puedes mas?-dijo madara al ver como yami se veia cansado-"ya no le queda casi chakra solo podra hacer un ultimo jutsu"-penso madara al ver como yami empezaba a hacer sellos de una manera un poco lenta,pero eso no sorprendio a madara sino las posiciones de manos que yami estaba hacieno-"que tipo de sellos son esos nunca los habia visto"-volvio a pensar madara pero salio de sus pensamiento al ver como yami terminaba de hacer sellos.

-voy a acabar esto de una vez jajajajajajajaja-riendose y con una mirada sicopata-y tu moriras siiiiiii moriras jajajajajaja-siguio riendose.

A madara esto no le gustaba y se preguntaba que tenia planeado hacer ese sujeto y su respuesta llego cuando escucho decir a yami.

-MUERE! Ninjutsu: Tengoku no haka(arte ninja: destrucción del cielo)-dijo yami de manera sadica (NT:tecnica inventada por mi XD).

De repente el suelo empezo a temblar desquebrajandose en muchos sitio, una luz que estaba cubriendo a yami se empezo a expandir hasta llegar a un radio de tres kilometro (NTara los que lo piense donde esta minato y donde esta el kyubi estan mas lejos como 7km) al terminar de expandirse el suelo empezo a brillar mucho esto preocupo a madara que antes de hacer algo escucho la voz de yami decir.

-¡MORIRAS, HOY TU MORIRAS UCHIHA MADARA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-decia yami con una voz y risa de demencia-¡KAI!-grito yami para que despues el brillo se intensificara y ocurriera algo terrible.

Una poderosa luz de color blanco que se dirigio al cielo se pudo observar desde cualquier parte, la luz era tan brillante que alguno tuviero que cerrar los ojos.

En donde estaba jiraiya y orochimaru ellos veian esa luz que estaba como a 7km de donde estaba ellos y se preguntaban que era eso.

El rayo duro varios minutos, muchos hubieran ido a investigar pero estaban muy concentrados con respecto al kyubi que no le tomaron mucha importancia(si que importa un gran rayo que sale disparado al cielo con un ancho de 3 km ¬¬).

Mientras en donde estaba madara lo que ahora se veia era un gran crater de nose cuantos metros de profundida producto del gran y moustroso ataque pero en el centro del crater se podia ver una columna de piedra en donde estaba yami de rodillas totalmente cansado por gastar el poco de chakra que le quedaba.

-jeje lo...lo...gre..ve..n..ci..a..m ada...ra..uch..i..ha-dijo yami con una voz apagada pero feliz de haber ganado-de..mos..t..re...que...so...y. .fu..e...rte-dijo cada vez mas cansado.

-esa fue una tecnica muy poderosa-dijo una voz detras de yami, este al escuchar esa voz se sorprendio, se impacto y un gran miedo se apodero de el.

-¿co...mo?-dijo yami totalmente aterrado detras de el estaba madara como si nada viendolo con su sharigan eterno-COMO SOBREVIVISTE!-grito yami con todas sus fuerzas o las que le quedaban.

-eso se debe a otra habilidad de mi sharingan que me permite teletransportame a cualquier parte que quiera-dijo madara de manera sencilla-antes de que la tecnica se efectuara me teletransporte a otro lado lejo de la explocion-termino de decir madara-y si quieres saber como fue que supe hasta donde llegaria la explocion lo adivine al ver hasta donde llegaba la luz que expulsaste, es decir, 3 kilometros mas o menos-termino de explicar madara.

Yami estaba impresionado logro escapar de su tecnica mas poderosa ileso, sin ningun rasjuño como era posible.

-despues de todo las historias de que eres como un dios son ciertas jejejeje ya no me queda nada de chakra por lo tanto estoy indefenso, asi que acaba conmigo de unas vez-dijo yami dandose porvencido demostrando y aceptando que no podria contra el ni en un millon de años.

-hare que tu muerte sea rapida-dijo madara-pero antes dime ¿quien es tu lider y que quiere de la aldea?-pregunto madara.

-jejeje eso es...CLA-SI-FI-CA-DO-termino de decir yami.

Madara lo vio y pronuncio-AMATERASU-del agujero de su mascara salio un fuego de color negro que se dirigio a donde yami que lo empezo a quemar.

antes de que las llamas se lo devoraran por completo dijo-yo no estare para verlo pero el  
>Saiko no akuma volvera y yo disfrutare el espectaculo en primera fila desde el infierno jejeje recuerda eso...U..chi..ha..Ma..da... ...r...a-termino de decir para ser devorado por las llamas que aun seguian ardiendo.<p>

-moriste con honor-pronuncio madara mientras veia en donde ahora solo quedaban las llamas, de pronto una escalofrio le vino como si algo malo ubiera paso y algo malo iba a pasar-minato-dijo para despues ser absorvido por un especie de agujero.

Mientras en donde jiraiya este tambien sintio un mal presentimiento y que se acercara una tormenta no lo hacia nada bueno.

-"minato"-penso jiraiya-"espero que tu, kushina y naruto esten bien"-penso el sabio ermitaño para volver a pelear contra el kyubi en su modo sannin.

Mientras en lo profundo de un bosque entre unos arboles se podia apreciar una especie de luz, que cuando te acercabas mas te dabas cuenta de algo horrible. Una cabaña en llamas siendo destruidas y carbonizada por el fuego pero lo mas escalofriante es ver a una persona sujetar a otra muerte entre sus brazos delante de la cabaña, mientras se escucha el llanto...el llanto...de un bebe.

Fin del Capitulo 3.

Capitulo 4

Lagrimas de dolor y esperanza, el sello prohibido.

Nubes negras era lo que se veía en la noche mas terrorífica y lamentable de la aldea de la hoja mientras el cielo derramaba sus lagrimas por aquellos que dieron su vida por proteger a su aldea, se podían apreciar los cadáveres de aquellos que se enfrentaron a un terrible mal muriendo por salvar lo que mas apreciaban o querían como sus familias, amigos, seres queridos, etc. Pero el mal que causo esas cientos de muertes todavía seguía hay causando mas destrucción mientras los mas fuertes luchaban contra el para proteger no solo a sus amigos, no solo a sus familias, sino a todo habitante de esa aldea como shinobis que son y morir con honor y orgullo por ayudar a defender su hogar.

En la batalla que se libraba contra el kyubi los dos sannin jiraiya y orochimaru hacia todo lo posible por batallar contra la bestia el segundo ya un poco mas recuperado, jiraiya ya había perdido su modo sennin y les pidió a fukasaku y shima que se fueran para que no salieran heridos ambos sapos intentaron protestar, pero al final hicieron caso a la orden del pervertido. Jiraiya y orochimaru estaban exhaustos ya casi no podían continuar pero su voluntad los hacia seguir peleando contra la temible bestia.

-he, orochimaru?-le hablo jiraiya a la serpiente-¿estas cansado?-le pregunto el pervertido, una pregunta muy tonta a decir verdad.

-tu que crees-le respondió el domador de serpientes-la verdad no creo que dure unos minutos mas-le volvió a decir orochimaru a su compañero.

-si también creo que no durare mucho-le dijo el pervertido con una sonrisa pequeña para después colocar una cara muy seria orochimaru se dio cuenta de ello sabia que su compañero solo ponía esas caras cuando iba a realizar algo sumamente peligrosos-orochimaru…..hare "ese" jutsu-dijo jiraiya de manera muy seria orochimaru se impresiono sabia de que jutsu hablaba el pervertido y la verdad no le agradaba la idea.

-¿estas seguro jiraiya, sabes el precio por el cual hay que pagar para hacerlo?-dijo la copia de michael Jackson.

-estoy consienten de ello orochimaru pero no hay otra opción-dijo el ermitaño con un deje de tristeza.

Orochimaru lo miro de manera muy seria para después dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno si tu lo haces yo también lo hare-dijo de manera repentina el cara de víbora sorprendiendo a jiraiya-ya casi no tienes chakra y para el sello necesitas una bastante cantidad, además no creo que un bobo e hiperactivo como tu pueda mantener al kyubi encerrado en su interior-termino de decir el cara de serpiente.

Jiraiya lo veía muy impactado para después dar una sonrisa.

-bien ¿estas listo?-le pregunto el pervertido a michael digo a orochimaru.

-¿para hacer un jutsu el cual nos costara la vida y sufrir por toda la eternidad?...si estoy listo-termino de decir orochimaru con una de sus retorcidas sonrisas.

-entonces vamos-dijo el ermitaño sapo para después morderse el dedo y empezar a realizar una serie de sellos mientra orochimaru hacia lo mismo, al terminar ambos colocaron la mano en el suelo y dijero al mismo tiempo.

-kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)-al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras aparecieron unas cortinas de humo que al disiparse se podía ver a una serpiente de color morado y un sapo de color rojo claro, tenia puesto lo que parecía un kimono abierto y en su cintura unas vendas en el cual tenia una pequeña espada que parecía cuchillo, además de que en su boca tenia una pipa.

-vaya vaya el kyubi en persona ya veo por que me has invocado jiraiya-dijo el gran sapo.

-si, gamabunta necesito que lo entretengas por un momento-dijo el sabio pervertido al gran sapo de nombre gamabunta.

-de acuerdo pero no esperes que dure mucho sabes que no soy rival para el kyubi-dijo el sapo de manera seria.

-sera solo por un momento, mientras realizo los sellos para ese jutsu-dijo jiraiya viendo al kyubi que esta en frente de ellos atado por varias serpientes cortesía de orochimaru.

-mmm….piensas usar el jutsu prohibido es muy arriesgado-dijo el enorme sapo-pero si esa es tu decisión yo la respetare-termino de decir el gran sapo.

-me imagino que tu también lo haras ¿no orochimaru?-dijo la serpiente que era manda.

-asi es-dijo el cara de serpiente.

-a pesar de que no te lo dijera siempre te tuve respeto-dijo la gran serpiente.

Orochimaru no dijo nada solo observo como el kyubi quemaba a las serpientes para estar libre y haci comenzar la batalla decisiva.

En otro lugar lejos de la batalla en donde se podía apreciar los restos de una cabaña quemada estaba minato llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de una peli-roja que a la vez sostenía un bulto entre sus frias manos.

De repente un vórtices se hizo presente en el aire para que despues apareciera el cuerpo de una persona que era nada mas y nada menos que madara.

-¿minato que ha pasado como esta kushi….?-se callo al ver que el cuerpo que sostenía era el de kushina-¿que ha pasado?-dijo madara viendo al rubio que aun no se despegaba del cuerpo de su esposa.

Minato lo miro y quería decir algo pero las palabras no salian estab destrozado por dentro ya que vio morir a su esposa frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo iba a decir algo cuendo eschucho una fuerte explosión se giro para ver que venia de donde estaba el kyubi.

Haciendo fuerza de su voluntad se paro aun con su esposa en brazos, se acerco a donde estaba madara y le entrego el cuerpo, madara lo miro por un momento para después tomar al cuerpo de kushina y ver que entre sus brazos estaba un bebe dormido ese bebe era naruto.

-Madara cuida el cuerpo de kushina-dijo mientras tomaba a naruto en brazos, madara lo miro por un momento y después entendió lo que iba hacer.

- piensas usar el Shiki Fuujin-dijo el uchiha de manera seria.

-asi es-dijo el rubio viendo a su hijo dormir-es la única opción para detener al kyubi- volvió a decir el rubio.

-¿y donde piensas sellarlo?- su pregunta fue contestada al ver como minato veía a naruto de manera muy triste-ya veo no podre detenerte asi que no tiene caso que te diga que no lo hagas-dijo madara viendo al rubio para después decir-deberias apurarte el pervertido ese y la serpiente están a punto de hacer lo mismo que tu-termino de decir madara.

Minato entendion lo que quería decir y decio ir lo mas rápido posible pero sabia que si usaba el hirashi no jutsu gastaría su chakra asi que voltio a donde madara, este entendió el mensaje y le pidio a minato que agarrara su hombro este obedecio y ambos desaparecieron en un especie de vortice madara con el cuerpo de kushina aun en brazos y minato con naruto.

En donde estaban jiraiya y orochimaru ambos ya casi terminaban los sellos para realizar la tecnica mortal las dos invocaciones estaban al limite y ya no podian mantener al bijuu por mucho tiempo.

-jiraiya apurate que no voy a resistir mucho tiempo-dijo el jefe sapo muy cansado.

-lo mismo va para ti orochimaru, no resistire mucho-dijo la gran serpiente.

-ya casi vamos a terminar-dijo el pervertido muy concentrado.

-falta poco-le siguio orochimaru que estaba de igual forma como, jiraiya muy concentrado-¡listo!-dijo orochimaru.

-¡yo igual!-dijo tambien jiraiya.

-¡Shiki Fuu...!-iban a continuar pero no pudieron ya que alguien los detuvo al ver quien lo habia echo se sorprendieron y alegraron de ver al unico que portaba una chaqueta con el simbolo yondaime plasmado en su espalda era minato que aun tenia a naruto en sus brazos.

-Minato es bueno ver que estas vivo-dijo jiraiya muy alegre de ver a su disipulo.

-A mi tambien jiraiya-sensei-dijo viendo al que consideraba un padre(NT:no se si minato veia a jiraiya como un padre pero en mi fic si).

-oigan-dijo orochimaru llamando la atencion de maestro y alumno-es bueno verte de nuevo minato pero hay que hacer algo respecto al kyubi-finalizo la vibora.

-si ya tengo todo planeado-dijo para ver a naruto, jiraiya se percato de ello y se puso en frente de minato para verlo muy seriamente.

-¿minato donde esta kushina?-dijo el ermitaño mirando a su alumno.

-muerta-respondio asi como asi minato sorprendiendo al sabio sapo.

-¡¿Cómo que muerta que paso?-dijo o mas bien grito el pervertido, pero se callo al ver como minato agachaba la cabeza al ver tal reaccion decidio cambiar de tema y se percato del bebe que minato traia en brazos-¿que haces con naruto?-volvio a preguntar el pervertido.

-jiraiya-sensei quiero pedirle un favor….por favor cuide a naruto-dijo el yondaime con un tono de voz muy triste-hare el Shiki Fuuji y encerrare al kyubi en naruto-termino de decir minato muy triste de condenar a su hijo a ser un contenedor o mejor dicho un jinchuriki.

Jiraiya lo miro muy sorprendido minato estaba a punto de realizar el jutsu que lo condenaria por toda la eternida a una vida de sufrimiento.

-minato no lo ha…-jiraiya le iba reprochar que no li hiciera que el lo haria por el pero se callo al ver como minato lo miraba de manera muy seria.

- se que lo que hare me costara mucho pero si es por proteger a mi hogar, a mis amigos, a mis seres queridos….no tengo opcion-termino de decir minato con un deje de tristeza.

Jiraiya lo miro muy triste pero sabia que tenia razon.

-de acuerdo hazlo-termino de decir jiraiya muy triste, para despues ver a su alumno y darle una gran sonrisa-estoy orgulloso de ti minato siempre lo estuve-al terminar de decir eso se acerco al rubio para despues darle un fuerte abrazo.

-porfavo jiraiya-sensei quiero que naruto sea reconocido como el heroe que salvo a la aldea del kyubi ya que el sera quien mantenga al bijuu en su interior evitando que volviera a causar el caos-termino de decir minato a su sensei este solo asintio positivamnete con una solitaria lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.

Ambos se separaron para que despues minato saltara y se montara arriba de la espalda de gamabunta y mirar a donde se encontraba el kyubi.

-hoy acaba todo para ti kyubi lamento que te utilizaran para hacer esto pero cuando estes en el interior de mi hijo seras libre, como ultimo favor cuida a mi hijo porfavor-termino de decir para despues dirigir una mirada a un naruto dormido si saber lo que sucedera-hijo lo que estoy apunto de hacer no tiene perdon pero espero que tu me lo des, tu madre no estara contigo en cuerpo pero si en alma yo vivire encerrado en el estomago del shinigami por toda la eternida, pero me voy esperando de que te vean como un heroe, el heroe que salvo a konoha de la temible bestia-dijo minato con lagrimas en su azules ojos-te quiero naruto, recuerdalo se que tendras una vida dificil pero…se que tu superaras todos los obstaculos que vengan…..adios hijo mio, adios uzumaki namikaze naruto-finalizo de decir minato para despues realizar varios sellos y pronunciar-¡Shiki Fuujin!-al terminar de decir eso atrás de minato aparecio un ser terrorifico y de aparencia escalofriante. Despues una luz blanca cego a los que estaban cerca de hay.

En un lugar mas lejos en la entrada de la aldea estaba sarutobi, a su lado una rubia que tenia puesto una chaqueta azulada, debajo una una camisa de color negro pegado que hacian relucir sus muy exagerados pechos, tenian un pantalo de un azul oscuro que estaba recojido hasta un poco mas arriba de los la tercera sannin tsunade la princesa de las babosas.

-sarutobi-sensei ¿por que no vamos ayudar a jiraiya y a orochimaru?-dijo muy procupada por sus dos compañeros, pero mas por el pervertido ermitaño.

-jiraiya me dijo que no me acercara que el y orochimaru se encargarian pero talvez tengas razon vamos seguro nesecitan ayuda y…-no termino ya que vio un resplandor que duro por unos segundos y sintiendo un escalofrio en su espalda, empezo a correr a donde antes aparecio el resplandor seguida de su alumna y de todos lo ninjas que estaban hay preocupados por dos de los mejores shinobis de konoha.

En donde antes se encontraba el kyubi este habia desaparecido al igual que el sapo y la serpiente los dos sannin seguian un poco aturdidos por la luz y apenas podian ver, pero en donde antes estaba el sapo en el suelo se podia ver el cuerpo del yondaime hokage, minato namikaze quien aun tenia entre sus brazos a su hijo protegiendolo del golpe al caer despues de que el jefe sapo desapareciera, evitando que se lastimara demostrando que a pesar que este muerto lo protegeria hasta el final, mientras que naruto lloraba como si supiera que acaba de perder a la persona mas importante, impotente de hacer algo mientras la lluvia se llevaba sus lagrimas y las de minato que no se sabia si era por causa de la lluvia o por las lagrimas saladas que salian de sus ojo causadas por el dolor de abandonar al tesoro mas importante de todas su que la lluvia seguia llorando la perdida de el heroe mas grande de todos.

Final del capitulo 4

Bueno hasta aquí la conti ya mi amigo Dark esta trabajando en la conti estara lista mas tardar el fin de semana bien es todo algo que decir antes de irnos Dark.

Dark (hablando con un oso aun en la esquina):que dejiste teddy que tu eres fan numero uno de mi fic gracias teddy me haces tan feliz jejejejeje jajajajajaja(con cara de traumado y una sonrisa tetrica).

Kitsu (con una gran gota en su cabeza): bien nos vemos.

S-A-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O.


	4. capitulo 5

Hola que mas Dark otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo capi, saben me esta dando la idea de no publicar mas capis aqui.

kitzu: ya que nadie comenta no valdría la pena seguir subiendo capitulos.

asi que este sera el ultimo capi que suba hasta tener por lo minimo 7 comentarios bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capi.

** Capitulo 5.**

**Decisiones del futuro, comienza la historia de Naruto Uzumaki**

**El bijuu habia desaparecido ya no había rastro de el kyubi, gritos de victoria y felicidad no se hicieron esperar estaban contentos de que el demonio por fin se esfumara y de que vidas inocentes se salvaran pero muchos estaban triste por recordar a aquellos que murieron durante el ataque de la bestia, triste de perder a una amigo, a un familiar, a la persona que amaban, etc.**

**Pero su felicidad duro poco al ver como Hiruzen Sarutobi el ex hokage de la aldea junto a su alumna la legendaria sannin Tsunade Senju empezaran a correr a donde antes estaba el demonio, todos empezaron a seguir al cual consideraban su líder a pesar de ya no ser el hokage. Los shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea seguían de cerca a sarutobi y a la sannin, extrañados de que su antiguo líder fuera al lugar en donde _desapareció_ el bijuu, esperando saber que era lo que hacia que el hiruzen estuviera tan nervioso.**

**En otro lugar, mas especifico en donde antes estaba el bijuu, los otros dos sannin jiraiya y orochimaru se acercaban al lugar en donde _desapareció_ el gran sapo y el kyubi, preocupados por minato, pero el mas preocupado de los dos era jiraiya que temía que el hijo de su alumno se hubiera lastimado después de todo caer desde esa altura era muy peligrosa sin decir fatal, cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba minato y naruto se sorprendieron mucho, seria bueno incluso decir que casi les da un infarto, esperaban encontrar a minato y a naruto y asi fue pero no solo estaban ellos dos al lado izquierdo de minato estaba…¡KUSHINA!. Esto dejo impactado a los dos sannin como era posible que estuviera hay, pero dejaron eso de lado cuando escucharon unos o mejor dicho muchos pasos de personas que se acercaban.**

**Sarutobi, tsunade y los demás llegaron a donde se encontraban el pervertido y la serpiente solo para ver horrorizados de ver a su hokage Muerto y junto a el su esposa kushina uzumaki a la cual también se le Conocía como la _Habanera Sangrienta esta ultima con una sonrisa en su rostro, los shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea empezaron a llorar la perdida de dos de los mas grandes ninjas que la aldea alla_ _ tenido._**

**_Pero su llanto ceso cuando escucharon un llanto mas fuerte, pero que no era de las personas que estaban hay ya que el llanto era como el de un niño o mejor dicho un bebe, jiraiya se acercó a donde el cuerpo de minato para ver que este sostenía en sus brazos a un bebe que era naruto que lloraba amargamente la perdida de las dos personas que podían haber sido sus padres, su familia. Este levanto al niño que dejo de llorar para abrir sus ojitos y ver a la persona que lo sostenía, jiraiya lo miro y le dio una sonrisa una solitaria lagrima salió al ver los ojos del niño, eran de un color azul muy hermoso._**

**_-"iguales a los tuyos minato"- pensó el ermitaño._**

**_-jiraiya ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto la perdedora tsunade a su compañero._**

**_-hemos perdido a dos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea…pero uno nuevo a nacido-dijo jiraiya mostrando al niño que tenia en brazos._**

**_La sannin no comprendió mucho lo que dijo su compañero y al ver al niño se sorprendió mucho al ver el parecido que tenia de minato, al verlo mejor llego a la conclusión de que ese niño era su hijo y de kushina._**

**_Los demás ninjas que estaban hay lloraban la perdida de su hokage y la de su esposa puede que el kyubi se alla ido pero perdieron a muchos shinobis y kunoichis en esa triste noche, el viejo hiruzen veía triste a dos personas especiales para el, pero debía seguir adelante vio al niño que jiraiya poseía en brazos y supo en un momento que era hijo de minato después de todo sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de su padre, la única diferencia eran unas marcas en formas de rayas en sus cachetes " marcas en sus cachetes" esto sorprendió al hiruzen y de pronto una idea paso por su cabeza, una idea que no le gustaba para nada._**

**_-el kyubi no desapareció-dijo sarutobi en un susurro dándose la idea de lo que había pasado-fue encerrado en el- iba a continuar pero escucho una voz a sus espaldas que decía-_**

**_-el kyubi fue sellado en el niño-dijo unas voz grave a espaldas de sarutobi, este voltio a ver a la persona perteneciente a esa voz y una gran ira lo lleno por dentro al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo danzou-el kyubi no desapareció fue sellado en el interior del niño que esta en brazos de jiraiya-dijo el hombre de aspecto de momia por tener casi todo su cuerpo vendado, las personas que estaban hay escucharon esto muy impresionados de saber que el causante de su dolor todavía siguiera entre ellos._**

**_Los gritos como "imposible", "mátenlo", "maten al demonio", no se hicieron esperar las personas pedian que mataran al niño para que el demonio no volviera a causar el sufrimiento y la destrucción de su aldea. Jiraiya escuchaba todo muy triste y furioso de saber como esas personas trataban a el héroe de la aldea, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como un ninja se acercaba peligrosamente al niño, el ermitaño se coloco en posición de combate por cualquier estupidez que cometiera el ninja. Antes de que el ninja se acercara mas a jiraiya, orochimaru y tsunade se colocaron enfrente del ninja para proteger a su amigo y al niño de lo que ese ninja tenia planeado hacer. Pero una voz que denotaba mandato se hizo escuchar causando que el ninja retrocediera._**

**_-¡BASTA! Aléjate del niño, no puedo creer que se refieran así al héroe de la aldea- dijo sarutobi al ninja y a las personas que hay se encontraban._**

**_-¡ESA COSA NO ES UN HEROE!-dijo un ninja entre la multitud, un instinto asesino se hizo sentir en toda la zona perteneciente al pervertido al escuchar a esa escoria hablarle así al hijo de su alumno._**

**_-maldito desgraciado, no te permito que le hables así y si lo vuelves hacer hare que desees estar en el estomago del shinigami antes de estar conmigo-dijo el cabreado sannin al ninja que estaba casi orinándose en sus pantalones._**

**_-cálmate jiraiya-dijo sarutobi ya mas calmado, pero igual de furioso._**

**_-así es cálmate, arreglaremos esto en la reunión que tendremos-dijo otro antiguo compañero de el viejo hiruzen, una persona de la misma edad de sarutobi, su nombre Homura Mitokado._**

**_-así es, el futuro de el niño se aclarara en la reunión-dijo otra persona que era una mujer igual de vieja de nombre Utatane Koharu otra antigua compañera de sarutobi._**

**_A sarutobi esto no le agradaba nada la verdad era que no confiaba mucho en sus antiguos compañeros, los cuales conformaban el consejo de konoha, mientras pensaba en eso las personas que estaban hay seguían gritando cosas como eliminen al demonio, muerte al demonio y cosas sin sentido._**

**_-es suficiente- dijo el ex hokage con voz firme-debemos empezar a reconstruir la aldea de los daños causados por el ataque del bijuu y recoger los cuerpos de las personas que murieron en el ataque-volvio a decir de nuevo el hiruzen- orochimaru por favor trae el cuerpo de kushina, jiraiya dejale a tsunade el niño y trae el cuerpo de minato-termino de decir el viejo._**

**_Jiraiya hizo lo que su sensei dijo y le entrego a tsunade el niño mientras el iba por el cuerpo de minato y orochimaru el de kushina, ya ambos con cada cuerpo empezaron a ir a la aldea, los ninjas que no estaban para nada alegres de saber que el kyubi seguía entre ellos decidieron empezar a reconstruir su hogar esperanzados de que los viejos del consejo hieran lo correcto y decidieran matar al poseedor del bijuu o como muchos pensaro "la reencarnación del bijuu"._**

**_Después de haber enterrado los cuerpos y de que todos lloraran la perdida de sus seres queridos el hokage reunió a todos los habitantes de la aldea para dar un breve discurso._**

**_-queridos habitantes de konohagakure no sato- empezó hablar sarutobi desde el techo de la torre hokage-este dia a ocurrido una de las catástrofes mas grandes que konoha allá conocido, el ataque del Kyubi no Youko. Hemos perdido a muchos grandes shinobis que sacrificaron su vida para proteger a su hogar, así que por favor hagamos un minuto de silencio-termino de decir el hiruzen para después quedar en silencio. Las personas hicieron lo mismo, pasó un momento y el ex hokage volvió hablar-bien tambie debo decirles que tuvimos una gran perdida ya que el hokage actual minato namikaze murió al proteger a la aldea del kyubi, este sacrifico su vida para hacer que la bestia desapareciera-finalizo el hiruzen para agarrar un poco de aire y continuaría con su discurso, pero una persona se le adelanto y dijo._**

**_-eso no es cierto-dijo danzou con su voz grave-el kyubi no desapareció-continuo la momia, sautobi estaba molesto se supone que no se diría nada antes de tratar el tema, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al volver escuchar a danzou hablar-el kyubi no desapareció porque….fue encerrado en ese niño-señalo danzou al niño que tenia tsunade en brazos. Como paso antes las personas se molestaron y pedían que el niño fuera asesinado ya que temían que el demonio escapara y lo que paso esa noche se vuelva a repetir._**

**_Sarutobi estaba molesto a decir verdad molesto era poco estaba que mataba a ese desgraciado de danzou no quería que las personas se enteraran para que el niño tuviera un infancia normal como cualquier otro niño, pero todo eso fallo al ver como su "compañero" le dijo a todos en la aldea que l niño poseía al kyubi en su interior no quería que eso pasara, podía poner una ley para aquellos que supieran sobre el tema y que les daría un severo castigo a aquel que diga o divulgue sobre el tema._**

**_Mientras que los sannin estaban sumamente molestos al ver como esas personas pedían que mataran al niño, tsunade tenía una gran vena palpitando en su frente, estaba que mataba a todas esas estúpidas personas, mientras que el ermitaño estaba igual de molesto no podía creer que trataran así al hijo de su alumno estaba apunto de decir algo pero callo al ver la mirada de sarutobi como diciéndole que se calme. El ermitaño capto el mensaje y se tranquilizo un poco, orochimaru estaba tranquilo ya que era su forma de ser pero estaba un poco molesto por como las personas hablaban del niño de unos de los mas grandes ninja que allá existido._**

**_El ex hokage les dijo a todos que ya podían retirarse, mientras el volteaba a ver a danzou este le dio una sonrisa de superioridad y se fue a seguido de los consejeros para empezar la reunión. Los sannin siguieron a su sensei que iba detrás de sus consejeros para poner comenzar la reunión y tratar el tema del bebe, tsunade tenia a un naruto dormido entre sus pechos mientras ella lo veía dormir con una sonrisa._**

**_-es un hermoso bebe, minato estaría feliz de verlo así dormir sin ninguna preocupación-dijo el ermitaño sapo que se acerco a su compañera para ver al pequeño dormir._**

**_-si es todo un angelito-dijo la sannin de las babosas mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._**

**_-se que es duro tsunade pero debemos ser fuerte….para proteger el legado de minato y kushina-dijo el pervertido, todos los que estaban en la terraza se habían ido algunos a ayudar a reconstruir la aldea y los demás a la sala del consejo de konoha para pensar que le deparara el pequeño bebe en el futuro._**

**_En otro lugar en una cueva muy oscura en la cual casi no se veía nada, se escuchaban unas voces y si te adentrabas en la cueva podías apreciar un pequeñas luz, hay en esa cueva se veían unas siluetas unas pequeñas y otras mas grandes, hasta que unas voz muy grave y terrorífica se escucho._**

**_-¿que a pasado?-pregunto una persona entre las sombras no se podía ver, por eso no se sabia su apariencia._**

**_-la misión fue completada con éxito….pero-dijo otra voz pero esta era mas suave su apariencia tampoco se veía por la poca luz que hay había._**

**_-¿pero que?-pregunto la voz grave._**

**_-perdimos al kyubi-dijo otra persona su voz era calmada este si se le veía la cara o mejor dicho no se le veía ya que tenia una mascara azul con dos orificios en donde se supone están los ojos-el yondaime hokage lo derroto-termino de decir el de mascara azul._**

**_-mm….pero no pudo haberlo matado después de todo el kyubi es inmortal-volvió a decir la voz grave en modo pensativo._**

**_-nos enteramos-dijo otras voz esta era ruda y grave-que fue sellado pero no sabemos en donde-finalizo la persona de voz robusta._**

**_-ya veo y ¿que paso con yami?-volvió a preguntar la persona que estaba en las sombras._**

**_-murió creemos que minato lo mato-volvió a decir la persona de voz suave._**

**_-así es mejor ese estupido era el mas débil de todos nosotros, además que siempre tomaba las ideas de los demás como suyas no era nada mas que un hijo de puta-dijo una persona que estaba recargada en una pare, su voz era suave y por su tono se podía decir que estaba molesto o molesta._**

**_-ya basta, perdimos al kyubi pero lo volveremos a recuperar, pero no será ahora las aldeas estarán alerta a cualquier cosa que consideren sospechosa así que estaremos ocultos por un tiempo, hasta que considere necesario para volver a cumplir nuestras misiones-finalizo el personaje misteriosos._**

**_-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ocultos?-dijo el de mascara azul._**

**_-como dije antes el tiempo que yo considere, por ahora permanezcan ocultos o con un perfil bajo para no levantar sospechas, pueden retirarse-volvió a decir el que al parecer era el líder._**

**_-¡HAI!-dijeron todos los que estaban hay a excepción del líder, poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando hasta que en la cueva solo quedaba el líder._**

**_-por ahora mis planes se atrasaran, pero pronto todos conocerán el poder del __ Saikō no akuma-termino de decir el líder para que después la luz que iluminaba el lugar, que esa luz provenía de una fogata se apagara y solo quedara la oscuridad._**

**_De vuelta a la aldea los lideres de los clanes mas poderosos de konoha estaban reunidos en una sala en donde al frente había una mesa semicircular y a los lados otras mesas de igual forma, sarutobi se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente a su lado derecho estaba su ex compañera de equipo koharu y a su lado izquierdo homura, detrás de el se encontraba sus alumnos loe tres legendarios sannin._**

**_-bien ya todos deben saber porque estamos aquí-empezó a hablar danzou-demos saber que hacer con el jinchūriki (sacrificio humano)-dijo la vieja momia con un tono de voz grave._**

**_-yo opino que deberíamos eliminarlo-dijo una persona de cabello marron y ojos chocolate pertenecía al consejo civil de la aldea-si dejamos que ande libre por la aldea podría causar temor o peor puede que el bijuu se libere-finalizo el hombre mientras todos asentían lo dicho por el consejero._**

**_-yo opino que no-dijo una persona tenia el pelo negro largo pero no se nota ya que lo tiene atado de manera que pareciera una piña y tenia varias cicatrices en su rostro, además de que tenia aspecto de vago su nombre era Skikaku Nara líder del clan controlador de sombras y que todo les parece problemático el Clan Nara-el bebe posee al kyubi en su interior y la única forma de que el bijuu se libere solo se lograría si el contenedor lo libera o muere-dijo el vago sorprendiendo a todos._**

**_-¿Cómo sabes eso shikaku?-pregunto sarutobi al cabeza de piña. _**

**_-una vez estaba jugando __Shōgi con minato y le pregunte sobre una nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando__ y me dijo-hablo shikaku poniendo cara de estar recordando algo._**

**_Flash Back._**

**_Estaban un minato mas joven como de 18 y un shikaku también un poco mas joven, jugando el juego favorito de este último shōgi, ambos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, pero minato se reia al escuchar__ como su vago amigo se refería a las mujeres como problemáticas a pesar de estar casado se la pasa diciendo lo problemáticas que son, hasta que shikaku le pregunta algo que tomo a minato de sorpresa._**

**_-oye minato, eh sabido que estas trabajando en una nueva técnica ¿me puedes decir que tipo es?-pregunto shikaku al rubio que se sorprendió un poco pero se calmo y dijo._**

**_-pues….es una técnica de sellado-dijo minato viendo como su amigo se comía uno de sus peones-con esta técnica puedo sellar lo que desee y crear un sello sumamente poderosos casi imposible de romper-dijo minato para mover a unos de sus generales y comerle un peón a su amigo-pero hay un gran precio por el cual pagar-dijo de repente minato, shikaku dejo de jugar para ver a minato. Este tenia una cara muy seria-veras con esta técnica puedo sellar lo que sea…pero para eso debo invocar….a un ser terrorífico-seguía diciendo minato viendo a su amigo._**

**_-¿a quien?-pregunto shikaku un poco nervioso._**

**_-….al shinigami-dijo minato viendo a un sorprendido shikaku-al invocar al shinigami puedo hacer que el selle el objeto o persona en un jarron, pergamino o persona, mas preferiblemente persona-continuaba minato para después volver a ver la tabla de shōgi-….pero hay un precio grande, al terminar el sellado, el shinigami te pedirá algo a cambio. Y lo que tu le entregaras será…..tu alma-al decir estoy shikaku abrió los ojos a mas no poner, había escuchado bien debía entregar su alma al shinigami al terminar el sello-morirás y estarás el resto de la eternidad en el estomago del shinigami sufriendo si conseguir la paz-finalizo minato para subir la cabeza y echarse a reír al ver la cara del nara era digno de ver._**

**_-es una gran precio solo por sellar una cosa-dijo shikaku ya mas recuperado-¿pero porque dices que es casi irrompible?-pregunto el vago mientras volvía a ver la tabla de juego._**

**_-el objeto que sea sellado no podrá escapar por su cuenta…a menos-dijo minato en tono misterioso y shukaku estaba que no respiraba esperando a ver que decía minato-a menos que el portador lo desee-finalizo para después decir-jaque mate-dijo el rubio sacando de la impresión al nara y darse cuenta de que su rey estaba rodeado sin posibilidad de escapar._**

**_-ah, me has vuelto a ganar ya me has ganado 5 veces seguidas-dijo el manipulador de sombras con tono aburrido._**

**_-jejejejeje y eso que no se jugar muy bien jajajajaja-se reía el pelirrubio al ver al nara y su risa aumento cuando escucha decir a shikaku "rubios problemáticos"._**

**_-pero como te dije antes, la única forma de que el sello se rompa es que el portador quite el sello o muera son las únicas dos formas. _**

**_Bueno shikaku debo irme el trabajo de hokage es muy difícil, creeme que si me entero antes de tiempo lo que tenia que pasar lo hubiera pensado antes de aceptar el cargo-dijo el rubio para empezar a irse pero antes de hacerlo dijo-ah, recuerda que tu y yoshino irán hoy a cenar conmigo y kushina-finalizo el rubio para ver como el nara le daba una seña con la mano indicando de que había entendido, minato solo sonrió y se fue para continuar su trabajo de hokage y enfrentarse a su peor enemigo el papeleo._**

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

**_Al terminar de relatar el nara se quedo callo y empezar a ver a los que se encontraban hay con una sonrisa. Mientras que los del consejo analizaban cada palabra dicha por shikaku ya la opción de matar al niño no era posible porque sino la bestia volvería a destruir todo._**

**_Danzou estaba callado pero una idea fugaz le pasó por la cabeza, porque no convertir al niño en la mejor arma de la aldea, convertirlo en un asesino sin sentimientos, en su arma personal si eso seria buena idea. Se levanto he hizo sonar su garganta para llamar la atención de todos._**

**_-les propongo algo-se dirigió la momia a los que se encontraban en la sala-déjenme al niño a mi cuidado para convertirlo en un poderoso shinobi, en el arma mas poderosa de konoha-propuso danzou a los del consejo._**

**_La idea les pereció buena a muchos después de todo así tendrían al "demonio" controlado, pero a otros la idea no les gustaba para nada después de todo sabían los métodos de danzou para crear a sus "poderosos ninjas" en los cuales se practicaba la tortura tanto física y psicológica, para que el ninja no tuviera sentimientos y soportaran el dolor de ser heridos. Danzou pensó que ya lo había conseguido pero antes de que los del consejo civil dieran una respuesta un hombre peli marrón se levanto de su asiento y dijo._**

**_-si la idea es buena-dijo el hombre que tenía unos peculiares ojos ya que eran totalmente blancos, ese hombre era el líder de unos de los clanes más fuertes de todos, el Clan Hyūga poseedores del doujutsu Byakugan (ojo blanco), el nombre de ese hombre era Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan-pero, pensaste también que pasaría si algún día el se revele contra ti y la aldea ¿qué pasaría si algún día se cansa de seguir ordenes y decide traicionarnos?-dijo el hyūga claro que el sabia que eso no pasaría pero el preferiría que el niño fuera odiado a ser torturado de manera que nadie se imaginaria-piénsalo bien si lo entrenas lo volverás mas fuerte y eso causaría problemas en el futuro si algún día decide volverse nuestro enemigo-seguia diciendo el hyūga de manera fría y seria. Esto causo que el consejo dudara sobre su decisión de darle el niño a danzou, mientras que sarutobi y los sannin sonreían por al ver como hiashi salvaba al pequeño de ese desgraciado._**

**_-bueno ya nos han dicho su propuestas así que yo diré la mía-empezo hablar el hiruzen-el pequeño será tratado como todos y tendrá una vida normal-dijo sarutobi uno de los concejales iba a protestar pero se callo al mirar la dura mirada del ex hokage y sentir una presencia asesina que provenía de la misma persona-el niño será un ninja y será tratado como los demás ¿y saben porque?-volvio a decir el invocador de monos, los presentes esperaban haber que iba a decir el viejo-ya que de ahora en adelante existirá una ley en la cual esta estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre lo que el niño posee en su interior y lo que es, es decir, un jinchūriki cualquiera que diga o divulgue cualquier cosa sobre el tema será ¡EJECUTADO!-esto ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte para que quedara claro, los integrantes del consejo civil al ver que no podían hacer nada con el niño, decidieron hacer lo que dijo sarutobi muy disgustados aceptaron. Danzou no estaba para nada feliz por culpa de ese ciego su plan para apoderarse del jinchūriki del kyubi fallo, pero no se rendiría haría que el demonio que habita dentro del niño sea suyo a cualquier costo. Antes de terminar la reunión los del consejo le propusieron a sarutobi volver a ser el hokage, este acepto después de todo si le decía que eligieran a jiraiya o a tsunade estos no aceptarían ya que a ambos no le gustaba estar en una oficina aburrida llenando papeles. _**

**_Poco a poco los integrantes del consejo se retiraron para descansar y recuperar energía para volver a levantar a la aldea. Sarutobi se quedo en la sala acompañado de sus alumnos, todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral hasta que el sannin serpiente hablo._**

**_-bueno logramos que el niño no muriera y fuera sometido a las terribles torturas de danzou-dijo el serpiente-sarutobi sensei debo irme pronto mi aldea esta desprotegida y al ser recién fundada temo que la ataquen de sorpresa-volvió a decir el rey del pop digo orochimaru._**

**_-si tienes razón, muchas gracias por ayudarnos orochimaru-dijo el viejo a su antiguo alumno, este solo asintió y se retiro para ir a su aldea pero antes escuchor decir a jiraiya._**

**_-gracias por venir compañero-le dijo jiraiya a orochimaru este solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la sala dejando a sarutobi, tsunade y jiraiya solos con el bebe naruto._**

**_-yo también tengo que irme viejo, sabes que no me gusta quedarme en la aldea-dijo el sabio sapo. Sarutobi lo miro y entendió lo que dijo su alumno-me quedare mas tardar una semana después me iré-volvió a decir el pervertido._**

**_-yo igual-dijo la legendaria perdedora-tengo que irme se que ahora me necesitas sensei….pero sabes que estar aquí me hace recordar a "ellos"-otra afirmativa por parte del viejo, sarutobi sabia que no podía obligar a sus antiguos estudiantes a quedarse en la aldea, después de todo ellos ponía salir y entrar cuando les plazca por su rango de sannin._**

**_-entiendo, muchas gracias por su ayuda….solo no se olviden de que ahora en esta aldea habita el legado de los mejores ninjas que se hallan conocido-dijo el hiruzen volteando a ver al bebe que dormía en una pequeña cama-el hijo de minato y kushina…..Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendrás muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero también siento que tu superaras todos eso obstáculos con tu valor y esfuerzo, lograras cosa increíbles…puedo sentirlo, tu historia a empezado-finalizo el hiruzen para levantarse e irse de hay dejando solos a los dos sannin que escucharon todo lo que su sensei decía, tsunade tomo al bebe que iba a empezar a llorar, pero se calmo cuando tsunade lo empezó a mecer entre sus brazos, jiraiya veía esto con una sonrisa sin duda alguna tsunade podría llegar a ser una gran madre. Ambos sannin junto con el niño salieron de la sala y tomaron rumbo a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea para poder llenar sus estómagos._**

**_Mientras en otro lugar muy alejado de la aldea se encontraba un tipo con una mascara de color naranja, con unas líneas rojas puesta en la cara tenia cubierto todo su cuerpo por una túnica negra solo dejando visible sus pies, era madara que se fue lejos de la aldea al dejar el cuerpo de kushina al lado de minato._**

**_-"minato, kushina espero estén los dos juntos viviendo en paz en donde quieran que estén. Su hijo tendrá una vida difícil los habitantes de la aldea chunnin, jounin, ambus, todos lo odiaran"-pensaba el uchiba mirando el atardecer-"pero….estoy seguro que el seguirá adelante sin importar lo que se le ponga en frente, después de todo será igual a ti minato en apariencia y tal vez saque la personalidad de kushina-san, su personalidad explosiva….pero como te lo prometí cuando sea el momento cuidare y entrenare a tu hijo y lo volveré un shinobi poderoso, la historia de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto apenas empieza-finalizo el uchiha para después ser absorbido por un vórtices que apareció cerca de el y así desaparecer mientras que el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dando paso a la noche._**

**_En otro lado, en lo más profundo de un bosque había una pequeña cabaña que por dentro se veía muy confortable, tenía una chimenea en la cual ardían unos troncos casi carbonizados, también había un sofá en la cual estaba una persona en frente de la chimenea y al estar mas cerca te dabas cuenta de que era una mujer muy atractiva que debía tener unos 28 años, tenia el pelo de un color blanco muy hermoso y sus ojos eran de un color morado que te hipnotizaban al verlos, en sus brazos tenia un bulto que en realidad era una bebe muy linda que dormía profundamente entre los brazos de la mujer. Esta miraba el fuego de manera muy pensativa, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que la bebe se movía y estaría a punto de llorar pero eso no paso ya que la mujer la meció un poco mientras le hablaba y sonreía, la bebe dejo de moverse para volver a dormirse profundamente. La peliblanco se levanto y paso algo muy extraño ya que levanto su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía a la bebe y un poco de agua salió del suelo para echarse sobre el fuego y apagarlo, ya echo esto la peliblanca se empezó a retirar con la bebe en brazos para subir unas escaleras y desaparecer de la vista, afuera en el cielo se podía ver a la luna en su mas hermoso esplendor que parecía alumbrar a la cabaña con su bella luz. _**

**_bueno es todo como dije antes sera el ultimo que suba hasta tener comentarios nos despedimos_**

**_kitzu:nos vemos._**

**_S-A-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O._**


	5. Chapter 6

Hola que maaaaaaaaaassssss Dark a regresado estaba decidido a no subir mas capi PERO como soy muy generoso.

Kitsu: eso ni tu te lo crees.

¬¬ kitsu que haces aquí no estabas castigado o_oU

Kitsu: si estaba n_n.

Después arreglare cuentas contigo bueno amigos lectores eh decidido seguir subiendo conti aquí y les doy las gracias a Rhagar por su comentario ya que me hizo ver que no importan si comentan o no, o lo que opinen esas tias o tios de friction awards me vale madres YO CONTINUARE MI FIC HASTA EL FINAL!.

Kitsu: snif snif fue hermoso T_T.

Bueno dejare eso de lado y les dejo el siguiente capi asi es hay conti espero les guste y lo disfruten n_n kitsu hazme el honor.

Kitsu: naruto no nos pertenece es propiedad de masashi kishimoto lastima si fuera nuestro haríamos realidad nuestro sueño con hinata, kushina, naruko y konan u_u.

O_O jejejejeje aquí esta el capi n_nU.

Capitulo 6.  
>Los primeros años de felicidad y dolor.<p>

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde el ataque del kyūbi en ese lapso de tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas lo primero saber que el bijuu seguía vivo en el interior de un niño, los aldeanos no estaban de acuerdo con que el demonio que causo tanto dolor siguiera entre ellos y muchos juraron matar al niño, pero el sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen no lo permitió he impuso una ley en la cual se dictaba que aquel que hiciera atentados en contra del niño o divulgara lo que era seria ejecutado públicamente. El viejo hokage pensó que eso haría que el niño tuviera una infancia feliz pero no fue así ocurrieron muchos atentados en contra del niño y el hokage tuvo que poner su mando en orden ejecutando a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a no seguir la orden de su hokage, en el primer año de vida del niño este tuvo 54 atentados contra su persona pero gracias a la protección de sarutobi y algunos ninjas que tenia ninguno llego a cumplirse.

Otra cosa fue la ida de los tres legendarios sannin que dejaron la aldea para seguir sus vidas en otra parte, orochimaru al ser el líder o otokage (Sombra del sonido) de su aldea Otogakure no Sato (Aldea oculta del sonido) sabia que no podía dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y mas si apenas había sido fundada podía ser blanco fácil para un enemigo si el no se encontraba.

Otro en dejar la aldea una semana después del ataque del kyūbi fue el ermitaño sapo jiraiya ya que estar en la aldea no le agradaba por ciertas razones la cuales algunas eran sentimentales así que decidió seguir su vida recorriendo el mundo y como el decía "buscar mas información" pero juro antes de irse que volvería cada cierto tiempo para ver a su ahijado.

La ultima en irse fue la legendaria perdedora tsunade, esta se fue por que estar en la aldea le hacia recordar a las personas que mas quería y amaba entre ellos estaba su hermano y su novio ambos muertos en combate y ahora al perder a otras valiosas personas no lo soporto mas y se fue junto con jiraiya no sin antes decirle a su sensei que no estaba dispuesta a volver a menos que sea de vida o muerte, sarutobi respeto su decisión y dejo que se fuera.

Muchos pensaría que las cosas siguieron normales pero no fue así, sarutobi tenia constantes peleas con el consejo sobre el bebe y tenia que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que danzou lo entrenara ya que este insistía en entrenarlo para controlar su poder o el poder del bijuu como el decía, pero eso no era lo único difícil también debía cuidar al niño y volver al mandato de la aldea no fue de mucha ayuda ya que tenia muchas cosa que hacer como hokage en las cuales se encontraba el papeleo, ir a reuniones, asignar misiones a lo equipos y mucho trabajo para ya su viejo cuerpo.

En el segundo año de vida del niño las cosas cambiaron un poco los atentados en contra del pequeño disminuyeron para alivio del hokage pero no podía mantener la guardia baja y mantenía a sus ninjas mas fiables al cuidado del niño, pero todo cambión en el tercer cumpleaños del niño. Como cada año el 10 de octubre se celebra la caída o derrota del kyūbi por el yondaime hokage el héroe de konoha, sarutobi debía dar un pequeño discurso cada año y debía dejar el pequeño solo, el sabia que no podía llevarlo consigo por lo cual lo deja al cuidado de uno de sus más confiables ninjas. Al terminar el discurso se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba el pequeño seguro esperando que el llegara entrara por la puerta y el pequeño naruto llegara corriendo diciendo "que me trajiste oji-san, que me trajiste" muy emocionado si esperaba que eso pasara pero estaba equivocado.

Al llegar al sitio que era una cabaña detrás de la torre hokage se extraño al ver las luces apagadas normalmente naruto no se duerme hasta que el llega y le da su regalo, apresuro el paso para ver que había ocurrido tal vez se durmió ya que hoy se la paso jugando todo el dia con sus amigos ino, lee o como el le decía cejas pobladas, tenten, el flojo shikamaru en verdad se parecía mucho a su padre, chouji y el serio neji ese chico le impresionada ya que a su corta edad era muy inteligente pero no tanto como shikamaru. A pesar de que sean sus únicos amigos al hiruzen le agradaba que el pequeño naruto tuviera amigos con quien jugar, al llegar abrió la puerta y espero que algo lo tumbara al suelo ya que esa era la manera de que naruto saludaba al viejo hokage pero eso no paso. Sarutobi intento ver algo pero todo estaba oscuro.

-"habrán salido"-pensó sarutobi ya era normal que naruto insistiera tanto a karasu (cuervo) que lo llevara a comer unos platos de ramen que el pobre ninja tenia que ceder y dejar casi todo su dinero en el restaurante favorito de naruto, Ichiraku Ramen. Prendió la luz para poder ver mejo pero hubiera preferido no haberlo echo enfrente de el estaba naruto en el suelo en un gran chraco de sangre todo golpeado y ensangrentado su ropa estaba casi destrozada su brazo izquierdo estaba como doblado hacia atrás era una escena horrible de mirar fue corriendo tirando el paquete que traía consigo para auxiliar al niño. Al llegar a donde el pequeño lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver la mirada del niño una mirada perdida sin vida.

-¿Como ha pasado esto?-se preguntaba el hiruzen, se supone que karasu lo cuidaría-"naruto"-pensó sarutobi-¡KARASU!, ¿!KARASU DONDE ESTAS!-gritaba el hokage llamando al ninja cuya misión era cuidar al niño, al no tener respuesta un pensamiento paso por su mente uno no muy bueno-"será que el fue…."-pensó el hokage sería posible que karasu le allá hecho eso al niño. Dejo eso de lado y tomo al niño con sumo cuidado debía llevarlo al hospital o sino seria tarde.

Antes de partir sintió que algo húmedo le cayó en su hombre al mirar que era una cara de sorpresa apareció en su viejo rostro eso era SANGRE miro hacia arriba y lo vio pegado al techo o mejor dicho crucificado al ninja que debía cuidar a naruto a karasu sin su máscara con kunais atravesando su cuerpo sus ojos salidos tenia una gran cortada en su barriga por donde se podía apreciar su entrañas era una escena horrible de presenciar el hokage no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿quien seria capaz de tal cosa? Esa era su pregunta lo ultimo que miro antes de salir con el niño al hospital fue unas palabras escritas con sangre que decía "tu sufrimiento apenas empieza".

Una semana después de eso sarutobi intento saber quien había causado tal acto y movilizo a todo sus ninjas para que buscaran al o a los responsables, la búsqueda duro una semana hasta que pudieron dar con el paradero de los culpables que eran unos ambus de raíz el hokage les dio la pena máxima y los ejecuto no sin antes torturarlos mientras el disfrutaba del espectáculo de verlos sufrir. El pequeño naruto se recupero rápido es mejor decir que al día siguiente estaba como nuevo pero no recordaba nada y así era mejor es lo que pensaba el hiruzen ya no tendría que vivir traumatizado por culpa de unos mal nacidos, sus amigos lo fuero a visitar preocupados por como estaba su amigo.

Ahora vemos al hokage luchado en contra de su peor enemigo el papeleo ya hace dos año de que paso eso, se levanto de su asiento y fue a mirar por la ventana de su despacho.

-"si no hubiera pasado lo de hace dos años no hubiera tomado medidas drásticas"-pensó el viejo hokage.

Unos sonidos se escucharon sacando a sarutobi de sus pensamientos estaba llamando a la puerta el viejo dijo "adelante" la puerta se abrió y cinco personas entraron por ella todos estaban vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario A.M.B.U.

-buenas tardes hokage-sama-dijo uno de ellos por su voz se podía deducir que era hombre tenia una mascara en forma de perro su cabello era plateado peinado de manera muy rara ya que estaba hacia un lado-nos reportamos el escuadrón "Jinchuriki purotekutā" (protectores del jinchūriki)-dijo el peli plata.

El hokage vio a su escuadrón y recordó como había nació dicho escuadrón.

Flash Back.

Vemos a sarutobi al frente suyo cinco persona uno tenia el pelo plateado peinado hacia un solo lado, tenía el uniforme ambu su cara estaba casi tapada ya que solo se veía su ojo derecho el izquierdo no se podía ver ya que su bandana lo cubría y su boca estaba cubierta por una mascara de tela azul, el que estaba a su izquierda era un poco raro o raro era poco tenia puesto unas mallas verdes muy ajustadas en su tobillos y muñecas tenia lo que parecía unas medias naranjas, pero eso no era lo raro sino que tenia unas cejas muy pobladas y un corte de pelo casi ridículo, el otro era mas normal tenia el uniforme de un jounin, su cara era idéntica a la de sarutobi solo que mucho mas joven y estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Al lado derecho de kakashi estaban dos chicas una tenia el pelo negro largo que le llegaba casi a su espalda vestía el uniforme de jounin, tenía los ojos de color rojo muy hermosos y su cuerpo era de envidiar, la otra tenia el pelo de color morado su cabello era corto y estaba atado en forma de coleta vestía una camisa negra muy pegada también tenia unas mallas por encima de la camisa y luego una chaqueta de color marrón, tenia puesto una falda que le llegaba a los muslo y las típicas sandalias ninjas.

-gracias por atender a mi llamado kakashi, gai, kurenai, asuma, anko-dijo el hokage-les he llamado por que le tengo una misión-hablo el hokage.

-díganos de que se trata hokage-sama-hablo el peli plateado de nombre kakashi.

-si díganos de una vez viejo-hablo esta vez la peli morada.

-te mas respeto anko le estás hablando al hokage-le dijo la de pelo negro de nombre kurenai.

-bah-dijo anko en tono malhumorado.

-¡YOSH, LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN NOSOTROS!-grito de repente el cejudo de nombre gai.

Todo lo vieron con una cara rara excepto sarutobi que masajeaba su cien "¿los mejores ninjas de konoha son esto?" penso el viejo hokage al ver como kurenai y anko seguían peleando, gai hablando tonterías sobre la juventud, kakashi leyendo su libro por…educativo y asuma fumando, a decir verdad él era más normal.

-ya es suficiente-hablo el viejo hokage molesto de ver tal escena-son jounin debería actuar como tal-dijo sarrutobi.

-perdone a mis infantiles compañeros hokage-sama-dijo kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro (NDA: la verdad no sé si kakashi ya leía icha icha en ese tiempo pero como es mi fic aquí lo hará XD).

-bien lo eh llamado porque le asignare una misión clase S-dijo el hokage con una mirada seria-ya deben estar enterados de lo que le paso a naruto hace tres semanas atrás-volvió a decir sarutobi.

-el ataque ocasionado por cinco ambus de raíz-dijo asuma mientras soltaba una poco de humo.

-así es-dijo sarutobi-les di la tortura que ningún ninja soportaría, pero estoy seguro que ellos no son los únicos en querer hacerle daño al pequeño-volvio a decir el hiruzen-por lo tanto eh decidido formar un escuadrón que se encargue de la seguridad del pequeño-hablo sarutobi con un tono serio.

-y usted quiere que nosotros formamos ese escuadrón-dijo kurenai.

-así es ustedes formaran el escuadrón "Jinchuriki purotekutā" (protectores del jinchūriki).

El silencio se hizo presente dentro del despacho, nadie decía nada el hokage esperaba que ellos aceptaran ya que no por nada se les consideraba los mejores ninjas de la nueva generación con ellos protegiendo al niño sarutobi estaría más tranquilo. El silencio reino por unos momentos más hasta que.

-¡YOSH, LA LLAMA DE MI JUVENTUD ME GRITA QUE LO HAGAMOS YO PROTEGERE AL PEQUEÑO Y NO DEJARE QUE SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE EXTINGA!-grito gai muy emocionado.

-si es por proteger al pequeño gaki no hay problema-dijo anko con una sonrisa.

-digo lo mismo, lo hare por proteger al pequeño Naru-dijo esta vez kurenai.

-hagámoslo-hablo asuma.

-yo también me apunto "protegeré al hijo de mi sensei cueste lo que cueste"-dijo y pensó kakashi (NDA: ellos saben que naruto es hijo de minato porque sarutobi se los dijo para que no odiaran al niño).Sarutobi asintió con su cabeza feliz de que hayan aceptado.

-cuando empezamos nuestra misión hokage-sama-dijo kakashi.

-cuando el último miembro llegue-dijo sarutobi sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes ¿no se suponía que ellos serian los únicos en integrar el equipo?-así es habrá alguien más en su equipo el me pidió voluntaria mente que lo dejara participar en esta misión-dijo de nuevo sarutobi-¡ya puedes pasar!-grito sarutobi hacia donde estaba la puerta, todos pusieron su vista en dicho lugar. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una persona que dejo muy sorprendidos a todos menos a sarutobi.

-muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de esta misión hokage-sama-dijo un chico de ojos negro y pelo de igual color tenía una mirada muy serena y tranquila.

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA NO PUEDE PERMITIR ESTO, EL ES SOLO UN NIÑO!-grito furiosa anko.

-y un prodigio a su edad a cumplido 56 misiones de rango D, 34 C, 27 de rango B y 15 de rango A-dijo saurtobi sorprendiendo a todos, ¿en verdad ese niño hizo todo eso? Eran la pregunta que tenía en mentes kakashi solo lo miro un momento para regresar su vista a su libro.

-bien venido al equipo-dijo kakashi, anko se cruzo de brazos eh inflo sus cachetes molestas, gai gritaba sobre que la juventud estaba dentro del recién llegado, asuma solo fumaba, kurenai solo estaba mirando al peli negro.

-gracias-dijo el de ojos negro como la noche-no les defraudare protegeré a naruto-kun-volvio a decir el chico.

-es bueno tenerte en el equipo…..itachi-dijo sarutobi-desde ahora su misión a comenzado recuerden cual es su objetivo…proteger a Naruto Uzumaki, retírense-hablo el hokage con voz de mando.

-¡HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!-dijeron todos para después desaparecer eh ir a cumplir su misión.

-"desde ahora las cosa serán muy diferentes lo prometo minato, kushina"-pensó el viejo hokage para seguir con su labor de líder de la aldea.

Fin del Flash Back.

-informe de la misión-dijo sarutobi sentándose en su silla.

-todo normal no habido ataque hacia naruto en el último año-dijo otro ambu por su voz podía saber que era hombre, este tenía la máscara en forma de ciervo, tenía el pelo negro.

-más le vale que siga así porque aquel mal nacido hijo de puta que se atreva a hacerle daño al gaki juro que sufrirá de la manera más terrible y espantosa que jamás haya conocido-dijo otro ambu por su voz y su cuerpo se denotaba que era mujer, su máscara era con forma de serpiente.

-no pierdas lo estribos anko-dijo otro ambu que también era mujer, su máscara tenia forma de puma-y cuida tu lengua-dijo un poco molesta la ambu.

-¡YOSH, NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD CRECE CADA DIA MAS!-grito otro ambu su color de ropa era muy rara ya que no era el tipico color blanco y gris que lo ambus usaban en su vestimenta, sino que esta era todo de color verde oscuro y verde claro, su máscara era con forma de tigre.

-¿quién está cuidando a naruto?-pregunto el hokage para terminar esa ridícula escena.

-karasu-dijo el de mascara de perro-él lo está cuidando-volvió a decir el ambu.

-bien, ¿saben que día es mañana?-pregunto el hokage para ver a los presentes de manera seria.

-10 de octubre, día en el cual el kyubi ataco la aldea, día en el cual se celebra la "muerte del kyubi"-dijo el ambu de mascara de ciervo.

-y el cumpleaños de naruto-kun-dijo la ambu de mascara de puma con un deje de tristeza.

-exacto-dijo el hiruzen-ese día son los días más peligrosos para el pequeño los aldeanos se emborrachan y no les importa si son ejecutados o no van a por el niño para torturarlo-dijo el hokage mientras recordaba cuando encontró a naruto casi muerto-deben protegerlo como sea si ven a algún aldeano o ninja en cosas sospechosas no duden en matarlo, está claro-volvió a decir sarutobi un fuerte "HAI" se escucho para que después os ambus se esfumaran.

En otro sitio en un parque que estaba detrás del recinto hokage, se veían a varios niños correr de haya paca y de aquí pa ya riéndose y jugando, cuando uno tropezaba todos se reían y le decía "te caíste lero lero" el niño se levantaba y empezaba a perseguir a todos mientras las risas seguían. En un árbol un poco lejos de donde estaban los niños un sujeto los vigilaba atento a cualquier cosa, esa persona vestía el uniforme reglamentario ambu, y tenía una máscara en forma de curvo, tenía el pelo negro un poco largo, tenía su pelo amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

-"verlos jugar así hace que me sienta en paz"-pensó el ambu.

-es bueno verlos jugar-dijo alguien de repente, el ambu no reacciono solo seguía viendo a los niño divertirse.

-si-dijo nadas más el ambu.

-que tienes itachi te veo pensativo, bueno mas de los normal-dijo el sujeto que era el ambu con máscara de perro que antes estaba en el despacho del hokage.

-no es nada-dijo el ambu que era itachi-¿cómo fue la reunión con el hokage kakashi?-pregunto itachi al ambu que estaba a su lado que era kakashi (NDA:hasta este punto ya debería saber quiénes son los ambus, los llamare por sus nombre claves solo cuando estén con alguien o de misión).

-nos fue bien-dijo kakashi mientras se recostaba en el tronco del árbol y sacaba su librito para leer un rato-mañana será un día ajetreado-dijo kakashi mientras leía su libro.

-si lo sé-dijo itachi-mañana-volvió a decir el uchiha-me ire por un momento necesito hacer algunas cosas-dijo itachi viendo a kakashi, este solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y se quedo en el mismo sitio mientras itachi desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Con los niños, esto había dejado de jugar y se sentaron haciendo un pequeño círculo.

-mañana es tu cumpleaños naruto-kun-dijo una niña de unos cinco años era rubia pero su color de pelo era más claro y corto, tenía los ojos azules muy bonitos, vestía una blusa blanca con una flor en el centro y tenía un pequeño short azul claro.

-si es cierto mañana cumples año-dijo otra niña tenía dos conguitos en su cabeza, su cabello era de color castaño, vestía una ropa oriental, sus ojos eran de color chocolate.

-¡YOSH, MANAÑA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO-KUN ARDERA AL MAXIMO-dijo un cejudo, tenía unos ojos en forma de bicho, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga, y unos pantalones grises. La castaña le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de gritar.

-"sí que son molestos"-pensó un peli castaño tenía los ojos de una forma extraña ya que eran totalmente blancos o grises, vestía una camisa con mangas cortas y un símbolo de yin yang en la espalda, tenia puesto un mono de color negro.

-ya cállate lee-dijo la de chonguitas en la cabeza.

-lo siento tenten-dijo el cejudo de nombre lee.

-que problemáticos son todos-dijo otro niño, tenía el pelo atado de una forma que parecía una piña, tenía una camisa en forma de mallas y unos pantalones cortos marrón.

-ñam ñam ñam-era lo que se escuchaba de un niño gor…de huesos grandes vestía una camisa blanca con un símbolo de espiral en el pecho y unos pantalones cortos de color gris se estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

-si estoy feliz y mas porque ustedes estarán hay ino-chan, tenten-chan, shikamaru, lee, neji, chouji-dijo un peli rubio, de ojos azules muy hermosos, tenía tres marquitas en cada cachete que lo hacían ver muy mono, tenia puesto una camisa blanca con un remolino plasmado en su espalda y unos short cortos azules-ya quiero ver que me dará oji-san pero más porque mañana como todo el ramen que quiera gratis-dijo el pequeño rubio, su nombre era naruto.

-ñam pero ñam yo solo ñam quiero probar ñam el pastel ñam-decia entre mordisco el de huesos grandes.

-que problemáticos eres chouji solo piensas en comer-dijo el flojo shikamaru, todo empezaron a reír por lo que dijo el nara.

En otro lado en donde estaba kakashi, este seguía leyendo su icha icha pero estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasara para proteger a naruto y a sus amigos. Sintió como algo se poso en la rama en la cual estaba y bajo su libro un poco solo para ver la cara de una molesta anko mu cerca de la suya.

-¿sí?-dijo kakashi viendo a anko a los ojo.

-¿Cómo que si? pedazo de imbécil que haces leyendo ese libro porno en vez de cuidar al gaki y a sus amigos-dijo la muy molesta anko-ya sabía yo que eras un puto pervertido de mierda-seguía diciendo anko insultando a un kakashi que no le hacía caso alguno, iba seguir insultándolo pero sintió como alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, voltio solo para ver a una kurenai con mala cara.

-¿qué te he dijo sobre insultar?-dijo una muy enfadada kurenai.

-que insultar es malo-dijo en forma enojona anko.

-bien, pero anko tiene razón kakashi debes tomar más en serio esto-dijo kurenai.

-hai, hai-dijo en forma de pereza el peli plata.

En otro lado en una cabaña alejada de la aldea, dentro de esta se encontraban varias personas eran como siete en total. Cada uno tapado por una capucha.

-¿entonces mañana pondremos el plan en marcha?-dijo uno de ellos que no se podía ver porque la capucha le cubría la cara totalmente.

-sí, mañana pondremos el plan en marcha y acabaremos con lo que el yondaime hokage no pudo-dijo el que al parecer era el líder-acabaremos con el kyubi y su portador-finalizo el sujeto. Risas se empezaron a escucha dentro de la cabaña al parecer naruto no tendrá un cumpleaños tan feliz.

En otro lado en lo que parece ser una carretera, se podía ver a una mujer peli blanca. Que tenía sujetada de la mano a una niña de unos cinco años.

-mami ¿ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

-así es cariño pronto llegaremos-dijo la mujer a su hija con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿y me prepararás ramen?-volvió a preguntar la niña con ojitos de cordero.

-jajajajajajaja si cariño te preparare un suculento plato de ramen- le dijo la madre, la niña empezó a saltar de alegría y empezó a jalar a su madre para llegar más rápido y le preparara su plato de ramen.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Bueno es todo por ahora amigos se despiden Dark y kitsu si tienen algunas dudas no duden en decirme

Kitsu: hasta la otra.

S-A-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O.


	6. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

¡Naruto en peligro! (part 1).

¡El escuadrón Jinchuriki purotekuta entra en acción!

Hoy 10 de octubre se llevaría a cabo como cada año el festival en el cual se celebra la derrota del bijuu más fuerte de todos, el kyubi. Se podía apreciar como las personas adornaban sus casas y tiendas, otras decoraban las calles, postes, entre otras cosas. En la torre hokage sarutobi había reunido a el escuadrón ha cargó del cuidado de naruto, estaban frente del escritorio que hay había mientras sarutobi estaba sentado detrás de este.

-bien como saben hoy es el festival en el cual se celebra la "muerte" del kyubi-empezó a hablar sarutobi-recuerden lo que pasa cada vez que se "celebra" este día-seguía diciendo el viejo hokage a los ahí presentes.

-estamos consientes hokage-sama-dijo kakashi leyendo su icha icha-no se preocupe naruto estará bien, no se repetirá lo de hace dos años-dijo seriamente mirando directamente al hokage a los ojos.

-lo sé-dijo sarutobi en tono cansado-por favor cuídenlo…es como mi nieto-volvió a decir el hokage.

-lo haremos-hablo esta vez itachi.

-retírense-hablo el hokage dando la orden al grupo para que se fueran los cuales no tardaron nada en desaparecer del despacho del hokage-"las cosas han cambiado ¿no es verdad?…minato, kushina"-pensó el viejo hokage.

En otro lugar, en un campo que estaba en el medio de un bosque cerca de konoha estaba naruto y sus amigos jugando las escondidas disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza…bueno no tan tranquilo.

-¡ja!, Te encontré lee-dijo naruto mientras veía a lee escondido detrás de una árbol.

-oh no-dijo deprimido el cejotas-a mí siempre me encuentran de primero-dijo medio molesto el cejotas.

-es que eres malo escondiéndote lee jajajajajajajajajaja-empezó a reír naruto mientras que lee lo veía un poco apenado-bien necesito encontrar a los demás-dijo naruto para volver a empezar a buscar a los demás.

Un poco más alejado del lugar de juego se encontraba itachi mirando como los niños jugaban, pero se fijaba mas en naruto viéndolo reír.

-"ellos disfrutan, juegan y ríen…nosotros matamos, arriesgamos nuestras vidas y corremos el riesgo de que en cada misión no volvamos vivos"-pensó el uchiha. Se quedo mirando un rato a naruto para después dar una pequeña sonrisa-"ese chico…pensar que al principio solo hice la misión para mejorar mis habilidades, ahora tengo la necesidad de arriesgar mi vida por protegerlo…"-volvió a pensar el uchiha.

-eh itachi ¿por qué tan pensativo?-dijo alguien detrás del, era asuma.

-no es nada-dijo itachi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-"que chico más misterioso y raro"-pensó asuma.

-eh, ¿naruto-kun?-hablo ino ya todos se encontraban sentados haciendo un circulo-¿no te han regalado nada hoy?-dijo curiosa ya que siempre que naruto recibía algo de el hokage o de las personas con mascaras que lo cuidan se los mostraba a ellos con aires de superioridad como diciendo "este es el mejor regalo del mundo y es mío".

-no, ni mi oji-san ni mis nii-san y nee-chan me han dado nada-dijo un poco triste ya que siempre le daban un regalo en sus cumpleaños eh incluso se lo daban sin que lo fuera-es raro siempre me dan algo, tal vez ya no me quieren y por eso no me regalaron nada-dijo aun más triste pensando que sus nee-chan y nii-san ya no lo querían y lo tratarían como la aldea. A pesar de su corta edad naruto se dio cuenta como todos en la aldea lo miraban con miradas de odio puro, aunque él no sabía porque ya que no recuerda haber hecho algo tan malo que causara que los habitantes se molestaran con el incluso los ninjas los miraban de igual modo o incluso peor.

-no digas eso naruto-kun-dijo tente que se acerco para abrazar a naruto-ellos te quieren mucho-le dijo la castaña dándole un hermosa sonrisa que hizo que naruto se sonrojara un poco.

-arigato tente-chan-dijo naruto muy apenado con la cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojado.

-de nada naruto-kun-dijo la castaña con chonguitos en la cabeza.

-bien y ¿qué hacemos?-dijo ino con cara de aburrida.

-no se-dijo tente dejando de abrazar a naruto-y ustedes chicos ¿tienen alguna idea?-le pregunto a los chicos hay presentes, pero el único en poner cara pensativa fue naruto ya que shikamaru y chouji se durmieron, neji estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando o durmiendo y lee pues estaba entretenido viendo a una ardilla que estaba cerca suyo.

-no se me ocurre nada-dijo naruto viendo a ino.

-a que aburrido-dijo la yamanaka con una cara de aburrimiento total.

-hola chicos-dijo de repente una persona haciendo que todos se alarmaran, shikamaru y chouji se levantaron asustados, neji abrió los ojos y lee dejo a un lado a la ardilla y miro al frente. Todos miraron a un persona con el traje jounin y con una máscara de perro-¿qué les pasa chicos…porque esas caras como si hubieran visto un fantasma?-volvió a decir kakashi.

-¡inu-nii san casi nos mata de un susto!-grito naruto molesto de que apareciera así de la nada sin avisar.

-jejejejeje lo siento-dijo kakashi con la mano detrás de la cabeza-naruto es hora de irnos-dijo seriamente kakashi.

-pero...inu-nii san ¿por qué tan temprano?-dijo naruto un poco triste de tener que irse.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Venga que hay una sorpresa esperándote a ¿menos que no la quieras?-dijo kakashi con tono misterioso.

-¡A QUE ESPERAMOS NII-SAN VAMOS!-grito naruto muy feliz de saber que había una sorpresa para él.

-bien entonces vamos, ustedes pueden venir también-dijo kakashi dirigiéndose a los ahí presentes.

-lo siento pero hoy ayudare a mi mama a ordenar la tienda-dijo ino para después levantarse y dirigirse a naruto-adiós naruto-kun nos vemos mañana-al terminar de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el uzumaki se pusiera todo colorado.

-h-hai ino-chan adiós-dijo el uzumaki muy apenado.

-ahora que me acuerdo neji, lee y yo debemos varias cosas así que vamos-dijo tente dirigiéndose a lee y neji-adiós naruto-kun-dijo para empezar a irse, neji solo dio una reverencia y lee se despidió como solo es sabe…gritar sobre la llama de la juventud.

-¿y ustedes shikamaru, chouji?-hablo naruto dirigiéndose al shikamaru y chouji.

-es problemático pero mi padre me pidió que le ayudara a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca nara, asi que nos vemos naruto-dijo el perezoso.

-lo siento naruto pero mi padre ayudara al de shikamaru y pues me pidió que también lo hiciera-dijo chouji para después irse junto a shikamaru.

-bueno entonces vamos nii-san-dijo naruto mirando a kakashi mientras este leía su típico librito.

-¿eh? ¿ya te despediste de todos?-dijo kakashi mirando a naruto que tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza-bien entonces vámonos-volvió a decir para empezar a caminar mientras que naruto lo empezó a seguir.

En otro lugar alejado de la aldea en la cabaña en donde estaban los extraños encapuchados, estos estaban planeando todo para secuestrar al jinchuriki como ellos le decían o demonio.

-bien está todo listo jejejejejeje-dijo un sujeto estaba vestido con la ropa reglamentaria ambu y tenía la cara descubierta por no llevar la máscara, su pelo era de un color marrón oscuro, tenía los ojos de color negro y su piel era de un tono un poco negro-¿ya saben lo que debemos hacer?-dijo con voz de mando dando a entender que él era el líder.

-¡sí!-respondieron los ahí presentes excepto uno que estaba recargado de la pared.

-hmp, creo que no entienden-dijo de repente el sujeto pegado de la pared estaba cubierto por una capa de color gris, tenia pelo negro en punta y llevaba una máscara en forma de búho-el niño es protegido por un escuadrón que están a las ordenes del hokage y dudo mucho que el hokage colocara a unas personas débiles como protectores del niño-volvió a decir el sujeto causando que el que esta sin mascara se molestara.

-estamos consientes de eso Fukurou (búho)-dijo uno de los ahí presentes tenía el pelo de un color azul claro un poco largo, los ojos eran de color verdes y su piel era un poco blanca, vestía una camisa verde manga larga, tenía un pantalones negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos y unas sandalias ninjas de color azul-sabemos que el demonio es-pero se quedo mudo al ver como fukurou le dio una mirada aunque no se le veía la cara le pareció ver unos rojos que irradiaban ira-digo…el niño-al decir esto el de mascara de búho lo dejo de mirar-"qué demonios le pasa"-pensó un poco molesto, pero un poco más calmado de que lo dejara de mirar.

-no importa ya sabemos que hacer así que vayan a prepararse para irnos cuando tengamos al niñato ese-dijo el líder todos excepto fukurou respondieron con una "hai" para después desaparecer de ahí, fukurou solo se encamino a la puerta para después abrirla y salir mientras el líder lo miraba irse pero antes de hacerlo miro al único presentes que se encontraba.

-no creo que estés consciente de lo peligroso que va hacer llevarnos al pequeño-dijo de repente fukurou, el líder lo miro un poco incrédulo de lo que decía-esperemos que funcione…-termino de decir para cerrar la puerta y dejar al único presente impresionado por lo que dijo y preguntándose qué quería decir.

Ya se había hecho de noche y toda la gente de la aldea se encontraba en las calles disfrutando del festival en memoria del cuarto hokage y la derrota del kyubi, las luces de los postes y tiendas alumbraban la noche; también se podía escuchar música el ambiente era muy movido y divertido.

-"me gustaría estar feliz de ver a la gente disfrutar de este festival"-penso sarutobi que encontraba en su despacho mirando por la ventada el festival que se llevaba a cabo preparándose para dar el discurso de cada año-"pero la verdad no puedo estar feliz de un pueblo que odia al verdadero héroe de la aldea"-volvió a pensar deprimido el viejo hokage, se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho quería terminar con esto de una vez para ir a donde se encontraba naruto, la abrió y salió de ahí preparado para empezar el discurso.

En otro sitio más específicamente en la cabaña detrás de la torre hokage dentro de ella se encontraba naruto y el escuadrón a su cuidado haciendo lo que todo mundo hace en una cabaña…nada.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡INU-NII SAN ME DIJISTE QUE ME TENIAS UNA SORPRESA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?-grito nuestro pequeño rubio a un kakashi que estaba como siempre leyendo su libro favorito.

-¿eh? Jejejejejejeje lo siento naruto te mentí-dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza, naruto lo miro impresionado para después poner una cara enojada y que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero lo que hizo fue levantarse eh ir a la sala kakashi lo miro un poco intrigado de lo que iba a hacer el pequeño-"¿Qué hará?"-se pregunto kakashi, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando vio a una anko con una cara de mala leche lo que hizo que kakashi se asustara y mas al ver como esta cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-ya ya no llores Naru-chan-dijo una mujer que era kurenai tenia a naruto abrazo mientras este lloraba en su pecho.

-¡INU-NII SAN ES MALO!-decía el pobre naruto llorando en el pecho de kurenai mientras esta lo consolaba.

-"kakashi eres un estúpido"-pensó asuma que se encontraba sentado en una silla que hay había, itachi estaba sentado en otra y gai estaba diciéndole a naruto sobre la llama de la juventud pero kurenai lo callo dándole un golpe en la cara y mandándolo a estampar en la pared.

Pero todos prestaron atención cuando anko salió del cuarto con una muy golpeado kakashi que estaba siendo sostenido en el cuello por anko.

-¿algo que quieras decir kakashi?-dijo anko este solo especulo un "lo siento" pero de lo tan golpeado que estaba no se entendió muy bien-hmp si vuelves hacer lo mismo te dejare impotente de por vida-dijo anko tirando a kakashi donde justamente estaba gai-ese feo perro no te volverá a engañar Naru-chan-se dirigió hacia naruto dándole una sonrisa para después acercarse y darle un abrazo mientras escuchaba como naruto le decía "gracias nee-chan"-de nada Naru-chan-dijo aun abrazándolo.

En el centro de la ciudad todos estaban reunidos escuchando el discurso de su hokage unos lloraban la perdida de algún amigo, familiar o ser querido ese dia y otros solo escuchaban. Cuando el discurso llego a su fin la gente empezó ah aplaudir a su hokage, sarutobi estaba listo para irse ya que tenía una cita pendiente con aquel que con el tiempo empezó a ver como un nieto.

-bien ya termino-se escucho decir a una persona que están oculta detrás de un edificio un poco alejado de donde estaba la gente-"es hora"-pensó aquel sujeto para después hacer una series de sellos y lanzar un poco de fuego que salió de su boca al cielo.

En otro lado en la parte norte de la aldea en la puerta se encontraba otro sujeto que al ver el fuego que se dirigía arriba empezó ah realizar una serie de sellos que al terminarlos coloco la palma de su mano izquierda en el suelo.

Devuelta en donde se encontraba sarutobi este ya estaba a punto de irse pero su idea de ir a ver a naruto se desvanecían ya que escucho un estruendo, al voltear vio una gran bola de fuego y gran cantidad de humo producto de una explosión lo que hizo que se alarmara y pensara lo peor, la aldea está siendo atacada.

En la cabaña donde estaban naruto y lo demás, el escuadrón escuchó el gran estruendo y se alarmaron saliendo deprisa de la cabaña para ver una gran bola de humo que venía de la parte norte de la aldea.

-esto no está bien-dijo anko un poco impresionada-¿a quién coño se le ocurre atacarnos ahora?-dijo anko molesta.

-eso no importa ahora tenemos que ir a ver qué paso-dijo asuma.

-asuma tiene razón debemos ir, kurenai quédate con naruto volveremos cuando la situación mejore-dijo kakashi kurenai solo asintió y todos menos kurenai y naruto salieron a donde ocurrió la explocion.

-¿qué paso nee-chan a donde van todos? ¿Y que fue ese temblor?-dijo naruto preocupado ya que vio como todos se fuero sin decirle nada.

-no te preocupes Naru-chan fueron a hacer unas cosas nada de importancia-dijo kurenai dándole una sonrisa a naruto para después ver a donde ocurrió la explocion-"eso espero"-dijo para después volver a entrar a la cabaña con naruto.

-que empiece la diversión-dijo un sujeto que traía una máscara en forma de gato, estaba detrás de la cabaña esperando el momento para efectuar su misión. Se acerco a la ventana sigilosamente en su mano tenía una especie de pelota de color morado, rápidamente la tiro rompiendo la ventana.

Cuando kurenai entro con naruto este le seguía diciendo que pasaba, pero sabía que él era aun muy pequeño para saber lo que pasaba y además no quería que su cumpleaños fuera arruinado en sus adentros le rogaba a kami que lo que haiga o el que haiga causado la explosión sea solo una tontería y nada grave. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se prestaba atención a lo que decía naruto, este molesto solo inflo los cachetes en modo de puchero; pero kurenai tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando escucho como algo se rompia; al ver a la ventana esta estaba rota y había una bola de color morado que después exploto y mucho humo salió de ella del igual color, kurenai se dio cuenta de una cosa ese humo era un humo especial que serbia para dejar al enemigo inconsciente lo que significaba que querían dejarla inconsciente pero ¿para qué?.

-"¡NARUTO!"-fue lo que pensó era obvio que no iban por ella iban por naruto, intento buscarlo con la vista pero no lo veía el humo era tan espeso que la visibilidad era nula, intento moverse pero estaba paralizada-"¡¿PERO QUE?"-volvió a pensar la maestra de el genjutsu-"este humo no solo me dejara inconsciente también me deja paralizada"-ahora sí que la cosa se estaba poniendo complicada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho una voz.

-valla resultaste ser muy fácil de vencer-dijo una voz desconocida por kurenai-pensé que me darías mas pelea, pero bueno así me será más fácil llevarme al demonio-dijo de nuevo el desconocido, kurenai sintió hervir su sangre cuando ese sujeto le llamo demonio a naruto quería hacer algo pero estaba paralizada totalmente.

-¡DEJA A MI NEE-CHAN!-se escucho un grito cerca de kurenai y el sujeto era naruto pero no se veía, hasta que kurenai vio como una persona paso encima de ella como si le hubieran dado una patada para después escuchar como algo se estampaba contra la pared-¡NEE-CHAN!-se escucho gritar a naruto este se acerco a kurenai eh intento ayudarla pero ella era muy pesada para un niño como él.

-na...naruto huye-dijo kurenai ya casi perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡NO, NO TE DEJARE NEE-CHAN!-dijo naruto intentando volver a levantar a kurenai pero no podía porque era muy pesada-"¿qué hago, que hago?"-pensaba naruto pero antes de que pensara en cómo ayudarla sintió como alguien se colocaba detrás de el. Antes de que volteara sintió como alguien le golpeaba la espalda para después caer al lado de kurenai inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

-maldito niño, "es increíble no sentí su presencia y me golpeo y lo que más me impresiono es que el golpe fue tan duro como para mandarme contra la pared, pero solo me dejo una pequeña marca, aun así…"-pensó el desconocido impresionado por lo que paso-"debo llevármelo rápido"-al pensar esto tomo a naruto para después darse la vuelta y empezar a irse mientras kurenai veía como ese sujeto se lo llevaba.

-"no"-pensó kurenai intentando moverse pero ya su cuerpo no le respondía y el sujeto se alejaba cada vez mas-na…naruto-dijo kurenai mientras veía como el desconocido desaparecía entre el humo-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

En donde antes había ocurrido la explosión, el hokage y centenares de ninjas estaban en el lugar buscando la razón de la explosión, pero no encontraron nada raro es como si hubiera explotado solo pero sarutobi sabía que eso era lo que quería que pensara el que hizo esto.

-"esto no está bien"-pensó el viejo hokage.

-hokage-sama-dijo un anbu que llego a su lado tenía una máscara de perro era kakashi.

-¿Qué crees que paso aquí inu?-pregunto el hokage ah kakashi.

-no tengo idea señor-dijo kakashi intentando averiguar que o quien había causado la explosión.

Mientras los demás investigaban los alrededores para encontrar alguna pista de lo que hubiera causado la explosión, itachi estaba mirando el gran cráter que dejo dicha explosión.

-"algo no está bien ¿por qué causar una explosión de tal grado?...tal vez"-pensaba el joven uchiha mirando fijamente el cráter.

-aun no encuentras nada karasu (cuervo)-dijo un anbu que llego a su lado este tenía una máscara de siervo.

-no…pero me resulta extraño-dijo el uchiha analizando la situación.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el de mascara de ciervo.

-este tipo de explosiones se utiliza mas para distracción-dijo itachi sorprendiendo al anbu que estaba a su lado.

-eso quiere decir que…-dijo el de mascara de ciervo.

-así es, shika-san(ciervo)…el que causo la explosión lo hizo como distracción para que toda la aldea se alarmara y después buscar o robar lo que sea que busque-dijo itachi deduciendo lo que paso-"¿pero qué sería lo que busca…o buscan?, además este ataque fue hecho desde dentro de la aldea lo que significa que es un ninja o son ninjas de aquí…¿pero que buscan?...¿qué es tan importante para causar esto?...en la aldea no hay nada tan valioso como para llegar a este extremo"-pensaba el uchiha intentando descubrir lo que buscaba el que haya causado esa explosión. Hasta que a su mente le llego la imagen de un rubio con una gran sonrisa; ese rubio era naruto y ahí fue cuando lo supo el o ellos iban era por-"¡NARUTO!"-sin pensarlo dos veces el uchiha empezó a correr, asuma lo miro un poco impresionado.

-¿eh? ¡ITACHI ESPERA! ¡¿A DONDE VAS?-grito asuma impresionado por ver como itachi se fue de manera apresurada para después empezar a seguirlo, iban tan rápido que pasaron por donde kakashi y sarutobi ambos al verlos se sorprendieron y kakashi empezaro a seguirlos.

-¡SHIKA ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA?-grito kakashi a asuma este solo lo voltio a ver.

-creo que itachi descubrió algo-dijo para seguir corriendo detrás del uchiha, kakashi apresuro el paso adelantano a asuma y llegando al lado de itachi.

-¡itachi ¿qué descubriste?-pregunto kakshi al uchiha, este no le hacía caso y aumento la velocidad kakashi hizo lo mismo y le volvió a preguntar esta vez gritando-¡DEMONIOS ITACHI ¿QUE PASA?-grito desesperado kakashi por saber que descubrio el uchiha y el no.

-ellos van…-dijo itachi de manera repentina, kakashi estaba atento a lo que diría-ellos van…-volvió a decir el uchiha. Kakashi estaba que se moría de saber que diría el prodigio uchiha-ellos van por naruto-dijo itachi sorprendiendo de sobre manera a kakashi ¿iban por naruto? Fue lo que se pregunto kakashi-la explosión fue solo de distracción para que nosotros dejáramos a naruto…y cuando estuviera solo actuarían-dijo de nuevo el uchiha.

-actuarían…quieres decir que-hablo kakashi entendiendo la situación.

-al principio pensé que sería solo uno…pero después de analizar todo llegue a la conclusión de que mientras uno causaba la explosión otro se encargaría de raptar o matar a naruto…la última opción la descarte ya que es posible que quieran al kyubi-dijo el uchiha impresionando a kakashi no había duda de que era un genio-debemos apresurarnos quizás no sea demasiado tarde-volvio a decir el uchiha aumentando la velocidad mientras kakashi así lo mismo asuma al ver como ambos aumentaban la velocidad el también lo hizo quedando detrás de ellos.

-¡asuma ¿Qué pasa?-se escucho gritar a alguien era anko que llego al lado de asuma.

-no estoy seguro…pero parece ser que el que causo la explosión va tras naruto-dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a anko.

-"demonios"-pensó anko molesta-pero…kurenai esta con el ¿no? seguro ella lo cuidara-dijo anko.

-es posible, pero si son más de uno entonces…-dijo asuma con más seriedad, anko se asusto un poco por lo que podía pasarle a naruto y a kurenai así que aumento más la velocidad mientras asuma hacia lo mismo.

En otro lado en un bosque se podía ver al anbu con máscara de búho saltar de rama en rama con naruto en brazos.

-"hmp, pensé que sería más difícil llevarme al niño…después de todo fukurou se equivoco"-pensó el anbu para empezar a aumentar la velocidad.

Con el escuadrón, esto estaban llegando a la cabaña itachi al verla se apresuro mas; cuando llego a la puerta la tumbo solo para encontrase a kurenai en el suelo inconsciente sin rastro de naruto.

-"llegamos tarde"-pensó el uchiha detrás del llego kakashi que al ver a kurenai se apresuro a auxiliarla.

-¡KURENAI ¿QUE PASO, DONDE ESTA NARUTO?-grito kakashi a una kurenai que empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.

-lo…siento…kakashi…no pude…detenerlo…y…se lo llevaron-dijo kurenai con dificultad.

-¿QUIEN, QUIEN SE LO LLEVO?-dijo de nuevo kakashi.

-era…un…anbu…tenía una máscara de búho-dijo kurenai ya un poco mejor.

-debemos apresurarnos no deben estar muy lejos-dijo itachi, kakashi asintió y ayudo a kurenai a ponerse de pie. Mientras que asuma y anko llegaron y al ver a kurenai se impresionaron.

-¡KURENAI ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO?-grito anko molesta de ver a kurenai débil y ni rastro de naruto.

-no hay tiempo para explicar debemos rescatar a naruto-dijo kakashi para después sacar un kunai y cortarse un poco el debo y realizar varias posiciones de manos. Cuando termino coloco la palma de su mano izquierda y después decir-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación)-una cortina de humo se hizo presente y dos perros se vieron en donde antes estaba la cortina de humo que se había disipado-Pakkun, Guruko necesito su ayuda-dijo a los dos perros hay presentes ambos asintieron.

-cuenta conmigo kakashi-dijo el más pequeño de los dos perros era de color marrón claro excepto en su boca que era más oscuro, tenía un protector de konoha arriba de la cabeza y un chaleco ambos de color azul, también lleva una venda en su pata delantera derecha.

-conmigo también-dijo el otro perro su pelo era de color moreno, su boca es toda blanca y también tiene unas marcas de bigotes iguales a de naruto, traía puesto el mismo chaleco de azul y el protector de konoha en su frente de igual color.

-bien pakkun necesito que encuentres es rastro de naruto-le dijo kakashi al pequeño de nombre pakkun, este empezó a olfatear hasta que dio con el.

-lo tengo-dijo pakkun.

-bien, guruko ve con el hokage y dale este mensaje-dijo kakashi para después colocar su mano en la frente del perro, duro unos segundo así para después quitarla asintió y salió a toda velocidad-de acuerdo vamos, kurenai ¿vienes con nosotros?-dijo kakashi dirigiéndose a kurenai esta solo asintió-bien, entonces ¡VAMOS!-dijo kakashi y todos empezaron a correr, pakkun iba adelante para indicarles el camino.

Mientras en donde estaba sarutobi guruko ya había llegado y le dio la información, sarutobi les dio las gracias y guruko desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?"-se pregunto sarutobi mirando al monumento hokage mas específicamente la cara de minato-"por favor kakashi…tráelo de vuelta sano y salvo"-volvio a pensar el hokage mientras una solitaria lagrima salía de su ojo derecho.

En otro sitio se encontraba el mismo anbu con máscara de búho, era fukurou estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol al parecer esperando algo.

-"la noche es tan bella y misteriosa…esta noche…será esta noche…itachi"-pensó fukurou mientras desaparecía como si el viento lo borrara.

NARUTO A SIDO RAPTADO POR UN ANBU CUYAS INTECIONES Y LAS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS SON DESCONOCIDAS, MIENTRAS QUE LOS MIENBROS DEL ESCUADRON JINCHURIKI PUROTEKUTA SE APRESURAN PARA SALVARLO Y ¿QUE RELACION TIENE FUKUROU CON ITACHI?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE NARUTO, EL SHINOBI DORADO.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.


End file.
